volvernos a encontrar
by pilikali
Summary: Ellos se conocían de antes, ellos se amaban pero por cuestiones del destino se tuvieron que separar, y ¿si se volvieran a encontrar? ¿Aun se amarían?
1. Chapter 1

Sumario: Ellos se conocían de antes, ellos se amaban pero por cuestiones del destino se tuvieron que separar, y ¿si se volvieran a encontrar? ¿Aun se amarían?

**ITACHI POV.**

Me encontraba en la guarida de akatsuki hoy se cumplían 3 años desde que Salí de la aldea de la hoja, me dirigí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche, ahí estaba la foto, el único recuerdo que tenía de ella, la única mujer que había amado, aquella por la cual me vi obligado a matar todo mi clan ya que los ancianos del consejo me amenazaron con matarla a ella, Aelita Lowar, o como me gustaba decirle Ali, hacia tres años que no la veía, ahora debe tener 19 años, yo ya tenía 20 y ella era un año menor que yo, aun me acuerdo el día que nos conocimos.

_Flashback_

_Era la fiesta de 15 de un amiga de la academia, como siempre en una fiesta de adolescentes, chismes, alcohol y novios besándose en medio de la pista, estaba tan cansado de este ambiente que Salí al patio de la casa y hay vi una chica que estaba llorando, me acerque a ella._

_-¿oye estas bien?-_

_-sí, yo... Esto… no te preocupes-_

_-las personas no lloran por nada- me senté al lado de ella y la pude ver mejor, tenia ojos verdes, cabello negro hasta los hombros y un flequillo en la frente, su tono de piel era blanco, pero alrededor de los ojos se había enrojecido por las lagrima._

_-si es cierto, pero creo que no te importa lo que me hala pasado-_

_-pues, puedes contarme-_

_-pues, resulta que mi "mejor amiga"- dijo esto haciendo comillas con los dedos – se estaba revolcando con mi novio-_

_-yo siempre he pensado que los hombres no pueden confiar en los hombres-_

_-si, tal vez tengas razón- de su pantalón saco un cigarrillo lo encendió y empezó a fumar._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?-_

_-la semana pasada cumplí 15-_

_Sin decir nada le quite el cigarrillo de las manos y lo tire al piso._

_-oye ¿Qué te pasa?- me dijo enojada._

_-no me gusta que la gente fume-_

_-¡ha! Solo lo hago cuando estoy triste-_

_-¿y crees que eso es lo que se merecen por lo que te hicieron? ¿Qué te sigas haciendo daño?- Ella quedo pensativa un momento, me miro y sonrió- mucho gusto me llamo Aelita Lowar pero me puedes decir Ali-_

_-Itachi Uchiha, el gusto es mío- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida-Uchiha, mi ex novio se llama Rui Uchiha ¿lo conoces?- pensé por un momento- si es mi primo, ahora que lo pienso, siempre lo vi entrar a la casa de mi tío con una chica rubia de ojos azules-Himiko-dijo ella-así que se veían en su casa, el nunca me dejo ir diciendo que aun era demasiado rápido que me presentara a su familia, que estúpida fui- nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio pero ella lo interrumpió-oye ¿quieres bailar?- yo la mire incrédulo- es que no sé bailar- _

_-vamos yo te enseño- se levanto me tomo de la mano y entramos a la fiesta, estaba sonando una canción de reggaetón, si mal no recuerdo "no me vuelvo a enamorar" de j-balvin, entramos en la pista, ella me miro y dijo-sujeta mi cadera- así lo hice ella puso sus manos en mis hombros- ahora mueve tus caderas al ritmo de la canción- así empezamos a bailar, era la primera vez que bailaba, mis primeros movimientos no eran tan buenos, pero luego me fui acoplando con el ritmo, nuestras caderas se movían al compás de la música, me estaba empezando a gustar esto._

_De un momento a otro ella se volteo dándome la espalda y empezó a mover sus caderas contra mí, yo la tome de las caderas y empecé a guiar sus movimientos, ella de pronto paro los movimientos, la mire y ella estaba mirando un punto fijo, dirigí mi mirada allí y vi a mi primo bailando con la rubia._

_Mi primo volteo a mirarnos, en __su cara se reflejo sorpresa y enojo __no me di cuenta cuando ella había girado de nuevo en mi dirección tomando mi cara entre sus manos y juntando nuestros labios, por unos segundos._

_Fin flash back._

Una sonrisa llego a mi cara al recordar el sabor de sus besos.


	2. recuerdos

Sumario: Ellos se conocían de antes, ellos se amaban pero por cuestiones del destino se tuvieron que separar, y ¿si se volvieran a encontrar? ¿Aun se amarían?

quiero agredecer a Ella-chan por ayudarme con mi historia.

**ALIPOV**

Y aquí estaba otra vez curando las heridas que fueron causadas por las piedras y lo golpes que recibía de los habitantes de la aldea, ya han pasado tres años, desde que él se fue, tres años en los que he sido completamente miserable e infeliz, me acosté en mi cama y empecé a llorar.

-¡COMO ME GUSTARIA LARGARME DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!- ojala el pudiera estar aquí conmigo ¿será que se olvido de mi? ¿Y si se consiguió otra? Las preguntas no dejaban de surgir de mi cabeza y solo conseguía llorar más amargamente. Yo aun lo amaba, aun sentía que mi corazón latía cual adolescente cuando pensaba en el, aun recuerdo, nuestra primer cita, cuando me pregunto si quería ser su novia, y nuestro primer beso que fue para darle celos a un primo de él.

_Flash back_

_Tome su cara en mis manos y lo besé por unos leves segundos, cuando me separe de, él, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos._

_-oye Itachi- era la voz de Rui, lo siguiente que paso fue muy rápido, sentí que me apartaban de Itachi y luego vi como Rui le estaba pegando._

_-oye ¿Qué te pasa? Aléjate de el- y me interpuse entre los dos, lo único que logre fue recibir un golpe de Rui, caí al piso y sentí un fuerte dolor en mi boca, pase mi mano por esta y me di cuenta que estaba sangrando, aun así me acerque a Itachi-oye ¿estás bien?-el me miro-sí, pero tú no-_

_-ah, pero no es nada-_

_-ven vamos a la cocina por un poco de hielo- los dos nos levantamos, y cuando pasamos al lado de Rui Itachi le dio un puño que lo dejo en el piso, Rui se levanto hizo una posición de manos y activo su sharingan, Itachi hizo lo mismo, y así empezó un pelea entre ninjas la cual obviamente gano Itachi, y me jalo hacia la cocina, cuando llegamos empezó a buscar el hielo, mientras que yo me sentaba encima de la mesa, Itachi se acerco a mí y me puso al lado una balde lleno de hielo, yo lo mire incrédula, y me empecé a reír._

_-¿oye de que te ríes?_ _¬¬no hay de que reírse__-_

_-es que eres muy... mm tierno, ven te enseño como se hace- cogí un pedazo de hielo y empecé a aplicarme en el labio- así lo haces, vamos inténtalo- el cogió el hielo y empezó a curarme la herida, el hielo se empezó a derretir y una gota empezó a bajar por mi cuello y se dirigía a mis pechos, Itachi estaba siguiendo con la mirada la gota cuando vio su destina aparto la mirada sonrojado, yo solo solté una carcajada._

_-definitivamente eres demasiado tierno- _

_-oye NO le digas a ¡ITACHI UCHIHA TIERNO!-dijo en tono de reproche para después sonreír _

_-lo siento no lo puedo evitar, oye no me has dicho cuántos años tienes-_

_-16-_

_-mmm ya veo, joven para ser un ninja de tan alto nivel-_

_-todos dicen lo mismo, pero no me gusta que me tengan categorizado así-_

_-porque debe estar muy orgulloso de ser un gran ninja-_

_-Ali ¿tú eres ninja?-_

_-no, nunca me dejaron serlo, pero no sé por qué._

_-qué raro, si quieres yo te puedo enseñar algunas cosas básicas-_

_-si estaría bien-_

_-entonces, te espero el lunes a las 3 de la tarde en la salida norte de la aldea-_

_-ok el lunes- _

_Fin flash back_

Una sonrisa adornaba mis labios ante tan maravillosos recuerdos.

En eso se rompió mi ventana y por esta entro el ser más depreciable de la tierra, Sasuke Uchiha.

-te lo voy a preguntar otra vez ¿Dónde está Itachi?-

-¡agh! Que no sé donde esta-

- el se lanzo contra mí y puso un kunai en mi cuello- claro que sabes donde esta- En eso la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió- Ali ¿estás bien? Oye Uchiha quítate de ahí ¿Qué crees que haces?-Era Tsukasa mi mejor amigo, el único que me apoyaba. De pronto Sasuke ya no estaba en la habitación- gracias-

-no tienes por qué agradecerme, pero ¿Quién te hizo todas esas heridas? - di un suspiro- los aldeanos, sabes Tsukasa, estaba pensando y creo que me voy a ir de esta aldea- el me miro triste- pero ¿Por qué te vas? - lo mire a los ojos –estoy cansada de que me traten así-

-lo sé, tienes razón, pero si te vas para buscar al Uchiha ese, te juro que no te dejo ir-

-hahaha no seas tonto, yo me voy porque ya no aguanto más esta situación-

- bueno y ¿cuando piensas irte?-

-hoy a las 12 de la noche- dicho esto me levante cogí mis maletas y empecé a empacar todo, Tsukasa me estaba ayudando, luego de empacar empezamos a hablar sobre todo lo que había pasado últimamente, el me hacia reír mucho, yo sabía que él me veía como algo más que su amiga, pero para mí él era como un hermano. Así nos dieron las 11:30.

-bueno salte que me voy a cambiar- el salió y me puso ropa ninja que una vez compre, me recogí el pelo en una cola de caballo, cargué mi equipaje cogí todo mi dinero y Salí de la habitación, Tsukasa me sonrió y dijo.

-Te amo y lo sabes, lástima que tu no me correspondas, pero igual te deseo mucho suerte- me abrazo- coge esto- me paso un pergamino- te va a ayudar a Salir de la aldea, es una misión que supuesta mantente el Hokage te asigno- se me olvidaba Tsukasa es pariente del nieto del Hokage-gracias- y Salí de mi apartamento y luego Salí de la aldea lo cual fue muy fácil, gracias al pergamino que me dio Tsukasa.

No tarde mucho en llegar al bosque que me traía tantos recuerdos.

Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias etc...


	3. entrenamiento

Sumario: Ellos se conocían de antes, ellos se amaban pero por cuestiones del destino se tuvieron que separar, y ¿si se volvieran a encontrar? ¿Aun se amarían?

quiero Agredecer a Ella-chan que me ha ayudado mucho con este fic.

No tarde mucho en llegar al bosque que me traía tantos recuerdos.

_Flash back_

_Era lunes, 2:50pm y yo ya estaba en aquel bosque esperando a Itachi, al cabo de 3 minutos apareció cayendo del aire enfrente de mí por lo cual di un grito como en una película de terror._

_-oye ¿Por qué tan asustas?- dijo burlándose de mí._

_-no es que vi una fea cara- dije mientras me reía_

_-oye eso no es cierto, y bueno empecemos- me puso a hacer flexiones disque para "sacar físico" los primero días de entrenamiento era totalmente ejercicio, me sentía como en un gimnasio donde mi instructor era supremamente exigente aunque tenía un cuerpazo. Ufff. Que se le notaba más al hacer ejercicio bajo la lluvia. 4 meses después me dijo- bueno ya es hora de enseñarte cómo usar tu chakra- y se sentó en el piso- siéntate- así lo hice- bueno concéntrate y enfoca tu chacra en tus manos- en sus manos se veía una clase de fuego de color azul_

_- wau genial- intente como 10 veces y no podía, como al intento número 20 puede que un ligera capa cubriera las puntas de mis dedos, me emocione tanto e intente intensificarlo más, de un momento a otro empecé a ver borroso intente mantenerme en equilibrio, pero aun así caí al piso, pero Itachi me sujeto en sus brazos_

_-dejémoslo hasta ahí por hoy, lo hiciste bien, ven te llevo a casa, te ves cansada- solo asentí con la cabeza y me quede dormida._

_Cuando desperté estaba en una cama demasiado cómoda por lo cual no era la mía, abrí los ojos, estaba en un cuarto grandísimo, me levante y vi que traía puesto un camisón de seda, en eso Itachi cruzo la puerta-que bueno veo que despertaste- un momento Itachi – oye tu- le grite – te aprovechaste de mi, ¡pervertido!- él se rió._

_- le pedí a una de mis sirvientas que te cambiara, estas en la mansión Uchiha, bienvenida-_

_Me sonroje- lo siento, y ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-_

_-te desmayaste, y como no sabía donde era tu casa, te traje aquí- me sonrió, y por la puerta entro una mujer muy bella de pelo negro largo y rasgos en la cara muy finos._

_- hay que bueno que ya recobraste la conciencia- me sonroje- muchas gracias- ella me sonrió, en sus manos traía un taza de té y se la dio Itachi- así que- me dijo -¿eres la novia de Itachi?- este escupió todo el té que estaba tomando cuando escucho la pregunta- oka-san ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?- _

_-hahaha es que es tan linda, hijo deberías poner todo tu esfuerzo en conquistarla, ¿Qué tal que venga otro y te la quite?-_

_-oka-san tienes mala la vista, ella no es linda- dijo serio, y me puse histérica – oye a ti que te pasa, no insultes así a la gente, niño mimado feo- el me miro enojado – yo no soy mimado-_

_-claro que si- su madre reía a carcajadas- hay hacen una pareja tan bonita-_

_-claro que no – respondimos los dos en coro – bueno si me disculpan tengo algo que hacer- salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras si-_

_Fin flash back_

Instale mi tienda y me fui a dormir.

**ITACHI POV **

-Itachi- escuche la voz de Kisame al otro lado de la puerta- Pein te necesita en su oficina. Así Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la oficina de Pein.

-Itachi toma asiento- me senté en una de las cómodas sillas de la oficina- bueno necesito que hagas una misión, escuche que en la aldea de Katen, se encuentra el "collar del león" en el museo, solo tienes que robarlo-¿Cuándo parto?- me miro serio- en una semana, por esta semana hay muchos ninjas por esta zona- asentí y me retire.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me encontré con Sasori en el pasillo, el y yo nunca habíamos tenido una buena relación, el me odiaba y yo a él.

Entre a mi cuarto y los recuerdos me volvieron a inundar.

_Flash Back _

_Luego de que ella se recuperara mi madre me dijo que la llevara a casa, bajamos las escaleras, en la sala se encontraba casi toda mi familia, o todos les llamo la atención verme con una chica, pero Rui solo dijo –Ali ¿Qué haces aquí?, te dije que nunca vinieras a mi casa a verme-_

_A este cretino ¿Qué le pasa? Ella no sabía que decir Rui la estaba dejando en ridículo en frente de casi todo el clan Uchiha, yo simplemente no pude soportar esto y sin saber porque dije- familia, les quiero presentar a mi novia-todos estaban atónitos, incluyendo a Ali - si me disculpan tengo que llevarla a su casa, con permiso- ella solo se limito a decir – con permiso- yo la tome de la mano y salimos de la mansión Uchiha luego de 3 cuadras de estar caminado._

_-OYE ¿QUE TE PASA? ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR SEMEJANTE MENTIRA?-me grito- lo siento pero era preferible eso a que el estúpido de Rui te dejara en ridículo ¿no?- ella lo medito un momento –si tienes razón, gracias, lo malo es que ahora nos toca fingir que somos novios-luego de unos minutos en silencio llegamos a su casa._

– _Te recojo mañana para almorzar- le dije, ella me miro con curiosidad- tenemos que fingir que salimos, solo vamos a almorzar nos tomamos de las manos y listo-_

_Fin flash back_

Quién diría que ese noviazgo fingido se convertiría en la mejor relación de mi vida. Ya era de noche así que decidí irme a dormir, y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_SUEÑO DE ITACHI_

_Ella estaba llorando, aunque llovía podía distinguir sus lagrimas de las gotas de lluvia._

_-eres un estúpido Uchiha, yo confié en ti, creí que eras diferente de los demás hombres, pero no eres igual que todos, después de lo que paso la otra noche y ahora me vienes con que te vas, TE ODIO ITACHI UCHIHA-_

_FIN SUEÑO DE ITACHI _

Me desperté sobresaltado, mire el reloj eran las doce de la noche.

Odiarme, eso fue lo que dijo el día que me fui de la aldea por culpa de los ancianos de la aldea, esa frase que me atormenta todos los días al pensar que la mujer que amo me odie, pero tiene sus razones ya que dos días antes de eso ella y yo habías pasado la noche juntos, esa noche los dos dejamos de ser vírgenes, así que tenía sus razones para odiarme, como me gustaría encontrarla y poderle explicar todo.

deja un review, sujerencia, critica, todo se acepta!


	4. ¿novios?

Sumario: Ellos se conocían de antes, ellos se amaban pero por cuestiones del destino se tuvieron que separar, y ¿si se volvieran a encontrar? ¿Aun se amarían?

CAP 4

**ALIPOV**

Por alguna razón extraña no lograba quedarme dormida, simplemente los momentos que pase junto a él estaban en mi cabeza, se supone que debería odiarlo, pero aunque se lo dije nunca fue verdad, lo amaba y demasiado, intente por mucho tiempo sacarlo de mi vida pero no lo logre, al final decidí vivir con esos bonitos recuerdos.

_Flash back_

_Itachi y yo llevábamos fingiendo durante un mes, habíamos acordado eso hasta que alguno de los encontrara a una persona especial, pero se acercaba san Valentín, y mis amigas iban a hacer chocolates para sus chicos, me invitaron a hacer chocolates con ellas, y como estaba de "novia" con Itachi no me quedo otra que aceptar._

_Llego el tan esperado 14 de febrero, Itachi quedo de ir a mi apartamento, cuando llego tomo asiento en la sala y yo sin decir más le entregue los chocolates- Feliz día de san Valentín-el me miro- no tenias porque hacerlo Ali, no estamos saliendo de verdad-_

_-mis amigas me convencieron de hacerte unos, espero que te gusten-el abrió la cajita, tomo uno de los chocolates y lo comió, lo saboreo y dijo- no están mal-_

_-gracias- y me sonroje no sabía porque pero últimamente me sonrojaba mucho en su presencia, y la verdad me había acostumbrado a pasar casi todos mis días con él, con respecto al entrenamiento ninja lo dejamos de lado cuando nos dimos cuenta que siempre que usaba mi chakra me desmayaba._

_-bueno vamos- se levanto y me tendió la mano- ¿Dónde vamos?-pregunte, el me miro y sonrió- hoy es el estreno de la película crepúsculo, alguien por ahí me comento que querías ir, así que compre dos boletas- yo prácticamente le salte encima- gracias Itachi, no sabes lo mucho que quería ir, solo deja me alisto- me dirigí a mi cuarto y me puse un vestido gris, con tacones negros.(N/a: en mi perfil) Cuando salí pude notar como Itachi me miraba fijamente –te ves muy hermosa - y otra vez me sonroje._

_Y salimos de mi apartamento, como era costumbre por la calle nos tomábamos de las manos, para que pareciéramos novios, llegamos al cine y nos encontramos con Rui y Himiko – valla quien está aquí – dijo ella con su voz chillona- ah sí, son la pareja más famosa de toda la aldea, lástima que sea solo pura actuación para darme celos- afirmo el baboso de Rui- nuestra relación es de verdad- contesto Itachi- eso es mentira, nunca los han visto dándose un beso en público- estaba demasiado enojada._

– _si quieres verlo solo tienes que pedirlo- tome la cara de Itachi y lo bese, rogando que no se quedara quieto, y que correspondiera mi beso, para mi suerte sus labios se empezaron a mover con los míos, a la vez que pasaba sus manos por mi cintura, yo pase mis manos por su cuello, cuando nos falto el air nos separamos._

_- espero que con esto le haya quedado claro que yo si voy enserio con ella- me cogió de la cintura y entramos a la sala de cine. Nos sentamos en la última fila lo cual nos dio un poco de privacidad-gracias Itachi- le susurre al oído- de nada- empezó la película, estaba muy emocionante, era uno de mis libros favoritos, llego la escena del beso, no sé porque pero me acorde al beso con Itachi afuera del cine y voltee a mirarlo, el me estaba viendo con esos ojos negros que me cautivaron, nuestras caras se empezaron a acercar y nuestros labios se rozaron, para luego convertirse en un beso al principio lento y suave, luego un poco más apasionado, mis manos acariciaban la cara de Itachi y sus manos mi espalda, nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos- creo que ya encontré a una persona especial- me dijo Itachi al oído-Ali ¿te gustaría ser mi novia de verdad?-yo lo abrace- si me encantaría- y nos besamos otra y otra vez hasta que la película termino._

_Fin flash back_

Como me gustaría volver a aquellos días, y antes de quedarme dormida solo rezaba para que algún día nos volviéramos a encontrar y claro que el aun me ame.

Me desperté mire mi reloj eran las 8 de la mañana, me levante desayune me bañe en un rio que había por ahí, aliste mis cosas seguí mi rumbo hacia la aldea de Katen, ya que había escuchado en esta no había movimientos ninjas, era el mejor lugar a donde pudiera ir, allí no sería juzgada, ni maltratada.

El viaje fue tranquilo, me demore 5 horas para llegar a Katen, al llegar allí lo primero que hice fue instalarme en un hotel barato, luego Salí a recorrer las calles, era un aldea muy tranquila, mire a los estudiantes salir de sus colegios, eran estudiantes normales, nada de kunais, chakra o cosas así, luego de un rato me dio hambre por lo cual entre a un café y me comí un pastelillo, vi que estaban ofreciendo un puesto para una mesera y pensé ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo tengo que conseguir trabajo para poderme mantener así pregunte si sería posible que yo obtuviera el puesto, me contrataron de una, ya que estaban algo desesperados, empezaba al día siguiente a trabajar.

Me encontraba en el parque principal, de pronto vi una pareja de novios ella tenía un paquete de regalo en la mano y dijo –feliz cumpleaños- y otra vez los recuerdos me invadieron.

_Flash back _

_(N/a: la fecha de cumpleaños de Itachi fue la que encontré en wiki pedía XD)_

_Era el 9 de junio Itachi estaba cumpliendo 17 años pero estaba de misión, lo bueno es que volvía hoy, así que me encontraba en la casa de él, con su mama estábamos preparando una fiesta para cuando regresara- me alegra tanto que Itachi haya encontrado a una chica tan buena como tu- me sonroje Itachi y yo teníamos 3 meses de estar saliendo enserio, y 4 para las demás personas. – muchas gracias señora Uchiha- le sonreí, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, ella decoraba la sala de la casa mientras yo terminaba de decorar el pastel que con mucha dedicación había preparado para él, por lo cual estaba algo llena de harina y crema, mire el reloj, según nos habían informado Itachi llegaría en media hora -voy a subir para cambiarme- por suerte había traído ropa extra, sabía que algo como esto podía pasar, subí y entre al cuarto de Itachi allí yo tenía un bolso del cual saque un jean azul ceñido al cuerpo y una camisa blanca de tiras con un poco de escote, esta no era ceñida, que iba a utilizar con unos zapatos negros de tacón. Me cambie mi falda llena de harina por el jean, y cuando me quite la camisa la ventana se abrió y alguien entro por ella, yo naturalmente me asuste y empecé a pegarle con la camisa que me había quitado al intruso gritando-¡oye sal de aquí!- el sujeto solo me dijo._

_-y porque si es mi cuarto- _

_-¿eh?- mire con más detenimiento y vi a Itachi, el me miro y se sonrojo a la vez que miraba hacia otro lado, yo me mire y me di cuenta que estaba solo con un sostén, me puse la camisa blanca lo más rápido posible- mmm etto Itachi etto feliz cumpleaños-_

_El suspiro- entre directamente aquí para evitar esto- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama- no te gusta que te celebren tu cumpleaños- afirme._

_- sí, es que no me gusta que venga toda mi familia, a hablarme como si fuera un fenómeno o como un dios por ser buen ninja-yo me senté a su lado – amor, no te amargues por eso, es un día que tiene que ser muy especial para ti, hay vamos regálame una sonrisa- el me miro serio-Uchiha no me hagas sacarte una risa a la fuerza- _

_-a si ¿Qué piensas hacer?- me lance encima de él y empecé a hacerle cosquillas – Ali no soy cosquilloso, pero tu si- y ahora yo era la victima de sus cosquillas-hahaha hahaha Itachi para hahaha ya me duele el estomago- decía a la vez que me revolcaba por la cama intento esquivar las manos de mi novio, el paro y me sonrió a la vez que tomaba mi cara en sus manos y me daba un beso apasionado._

_Fin flash back._

No sabía porque pero últimamente me estaba acordando mucho de Itachi, lo amaba mucho, aunque le haya dicho que lo odiaba el ultimo día que lo vi, lo amaba.

Suspire y me fui del parque, pase por un lugar donde vendían comidas rápidas, pedí una hamburguesa y una soda para llevar, así cene en mi habitación en el hotel.

bueno aqui el cap #4

dejen reviews

se aceoatn criticas, sugerencias, etc...

byee


	5. feliz cumpleaños

Sumario: Ellos se conocían de antes, ellos se amaban pero por cuestiones del destino se tuvieron que separar, y ¿si se volvieran a encontrar? ¿Aun se amarían?

Quiero agradecer a Ella-chan por ayudarme con este fic.

CAP 5

**ITACHI POV **

Luego de tener estos recuerdos, empecé a buscar algo, lo encontré en la caja que tenía debajo de mi cama, había una carta de ella y una caja que decía Te quiero en la tapa, que ese día tenia dulces por dentro, abrí la carta y la leí.

_Mi querido Itachi _

_Hoy cumples 17 años, aunque pareces de mas, hahaha no mentiras, la verdad no se qué escribirte, solo llevamos 3 meses aun no te he conocido lo suficiente, solo quiero que tengas en mente que a pesar de conocerte hace poco te he cogido mucho cariño, espero que hoy en tu día especial la pases muy bien con tu familia._

_Recuerda que te quiero ¡mucho!_

_Mi querido egocéntrico, frio, buen ninja y a veces tierno novio._

_Att: ALI _

_Flash back_

_Acababa de llegar a la aldea luego de estar un semana fuera en una misión, desafortunadamente hoy era mi cumpleaños, lo cual significaba reunión familiar y todos felicitando a mi padre por lo buen ninja que era, eso me fastidiaba mucho, lo bueno es que habíamos llegado 30 minutos antes de que lo que tenias pronosticado, por lo cual al llegar a casi entre por la ventana de mi cuarto, me sorprendió mucho fue que alguien me estaba pegando con algo que parecía tela mientras grita-¡oye sal de aquí!-esa era Ali reconocería su voz donde fuera-y porque si es mi cuarto- a ver si con eso se daba cuenta que era yo_

_-¿eh?- dijo, la mire, me sonroje de una al ver que solo traía puesto un sostén negro, por lo cual voltee a mirar a otro lado- mmm etto Itachi etto feliz cumpleaños- la mire y vi que ya tenía una camisa blanca puesta, debía admitir que se veía muy bella, suspire._

_- entre directamente aquí para evitar esto- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama._

_- no te gusta que te celebren tu cumpleaños- expreso ella._

_-si, es que no me gusta que venga toda mi familia, a hablarme como si fuera un fenómeno o como un dios por ser buen ninja-se sentó a mi lado._

– _amor, no te amargues por eso, es un día que tiene que ser muy especial para ti, hay vamos regálame una sonrisa-amaba que me llamara amor, la mire serio-Uchiha no me hagas sacarte una risa a la fuerza-_

_La mire incrédulo -a si ¿Qué piensas hacer?- se lanzó encima mío y empezó a hacerme cosquillas._

– _Ali no soy cosquilloso, pero tu si- y ahora yo le hacía cosquillas a ella -hahaha hahaha Itachi para hahaha ya me duele el estomago- ella se revolcaba por la cama intentando esquivar mis manos, pare, la mire a los ojos, era tan bella, le sonreí a la vez que proclamaba sus labios como míos en un beso apasionado, me encantaba besarla, sentir como sus labios se movían junto a los míos, nos separamos y le dije- te ves muy hermosa- ella sonrió y me beso nuevamente, estábamos los dos acostados en la cama, mientras nos besábamos, luego del beso ella me abrazó, no supimos cuanto tiempo, y creo que no nos importaba, solo nos importaba el abrazo en el que estábamos fundidos._

_-Ali ¿estás bien? Te estás demorando mucho-escuche la voz de mi madre a la vez que sentía que abrían la puerta- hay Dios mío- inmediatamente nos separamos -¿no creen que es algo pronto para tener relaciones?- mire como Ali se ponía como un tomate_

_- oka-san no es lo que piensas, no estábamos haciendo algo malo- mi madre miro como las cobijas estaban desordenadas debió al moviendo de Ali mientras le hacia las cosquillas-ok, pero si van a hacer algo, hay condones en la mesita de noche de tu papa-_

_Ok eso había sido exceso de información por lo cual, los dos nos sonrojamos- bueno bajen, te estamos esperando hijo- mi madre salió y Ali se acerco a una bolsa y me entrego una carta y una cajita, que al abrirla encontré un montón de dulces_

_-¿quieres que me vuelva diabético?- _

_Ella se sonrojo- es que no sabía que más te gustaría- _

_Suspire-vamos linda bajemos- nos tomamos de la mano y bajamos donde se encontraba toda la familia Uchiha, incluyendo al inepto de Rui, aunque a Ali ya no le importaba, es mas ya ni lo determinaba-Ali querida ven conmigo- dijo mi madre mientras arrastraba a mi novia a la cocina, ahora estaba solo y siendo bombardeado por las preguntas de mi familia._

_Luego de una hora nos llamaron para cenar, utilizamos el gran comedor de la casa, nos sentamos a mi lado deje había una silla vacía que había reservado a mi novia, la cual salió al rato de la cocina y se sentó a mi lado-¿Qué hacías?- le pregunte- estaba ayudando a tu madre con la cena-_

_-¿la preparaste?-_

_-sí, y el ponqué también- _

_-ah es probable que me intoxique- ella me piso en el pie con el tacón de sus zapatos, lo cual me dolió mucho, pero logre disimularlo – oye era bromeando, yo se que eres un gran cocinera- _

_-pero igual fue una broma de mal gusto-_

_-hay linda no te enojes- le di un beso en la mejilla_

_-está bien te perdono-me dijo, le regale un sonrisa, mire al frente y vi como Rui nos veía con furia en los ojos, no le di importancia. _

_Llegaron los empleados y empezaron a servir los platos, luego de que todos tuviéramos nuestro plato al frente, empezamos a comer, estaba delicioso, pude ver como toda mi familia expresaba lo delicioso que estaba todo, mire a mi novia que tenía una sonrisa en la cara – parece que a todos les gusta, esta delicioso- me sonrió- gracias, amor- me contesto con una sonrisa en la cara._

_Luego de la cena empezó la fiesta, mi madre había invitado a mis compañeros de la academia, pero con ellos no me llevaba bien, pusieron música y todos empezaron a bailar incluyendo primos de mi edad_

_- amor voy al baño- yo asentí, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas con lo único que se iluminaba eran con las luces de colores que se movían en todas direcciones, yo solo me senté._

_Pasaron 15 minutos y Ali no volvía, ella no se demoraba, así que fui a buscarla, fui al baño del primer piso y ella no estaba por ahí, así que subí, iba por el pasillo cuando escuche –así que es cierto, te acostaste con el-_

_-yo no me acosté con él, igual eso no es de tu incumbencia- era Ali que estaba hablando con Rui._

_-oye déjame ir- _

_-¡no! Esto es increíble, duraste conmigo 6 meses y nunca quisiste tener sexo conmigo, pero solo estas 4 con él y ya lo hicieron- _

_-Rui suéltame, eso a ti no te importa- _

_-no te voy a soltar, es mas voy a obtener lo que siempre quise de ti- _

_-¿de qué hablas?- su voz se quebró un poco. _

_-de tu cuerpo-_

_-NO aléjate de mí, estúpido pervertido- sin más entre al baño_

_-¿Qué planeas hacer Rui?-dije al ver como tenia a mi novia aprisionada contra la pared y el tenía entre una de sus manos uno de los pechos de MI novia y con la otra sujeta las dos manos de Ali- aléjate de ella estúpido- y le lancé un puño, el cual pego directo en su cara, Ali al estar libre, me abrazo_

_- gracias Itachi- me dijo_

_- y que creías que iba a dejar que este idiota abusara de ti-_

_Me sonrió-ven vamos-dije y la jale fuera del baño y me dirigí a mi cuarto con ella, cuanto entramos al cuarto ella me beso, y yo le correspondí.- gracias amor- _

_-nunca te dije que amo que me digas amor- _

_-yo también amo que me digas linda- _

_-yo solo digo la verdad, linda- y nos volvimos a besar._

_-vamos a bailar- así bajamos y nos divertimos, los dos bailamos, nos reíamos, definitivamente ella me hacía muy feliz._

_Fin flash back_

_**Una semana después **_

Hoy partía para Katen a robar el "collar de león", aliste mi equipaje y Salí camino a la aldea Katen, me tardaría un día para llegar- lo que aun no entiendo es ¿Por qué todos vienen conmigo?- comente molesto al ver que todos los miembros de akatsuki estaban detrás de mí.

-ah Itachi es que como Katen es una aldea como 0 ninjas decidimos ir todos y divertirnos unos días- dijo Deidara.

-además pronto es mi cumpleaños y Pein quería celebrarlo a lo grande- dijo Konan la novia de Pein.

Yo solo suspire.


	6. reencuentro

Sumario: Ellos se conocían de antes, ellos se amaban pero por cuestiones del destino se tuvieron que separar, y ¿si se volvieran a encontrar? ¿Aun se amarían?

CAP 6

**ALI POV **

Estaba en mi trabajo(N/a: traje de mesera en mi perfil) había pedido que me dieran el salario anticipado, así pude alquilar un pequeño, pero lindo apartamento, mis compañeros de trabajo eran muy amigables.

-oye Ali ¿ya fuiste al museo?- me comento Kaoru un compañero de trabajo.

-no-

-deberías ir, hasta pasado mañana van a tener el "collar de león" aquí-

-sabes que si, voy mañana que tengo el día libre, gracias Kaoru- el era un chico muy simpático, tenía el pelo negro, pero sus ojos eran azules, aun así no era mi tipo.

Seguí trabajando por varias horas, hasta que cayó la noche, salí del café en dirección a mi apartamento.

Me puse mi pijama y me quede dormida.

SUEÑO DE ALI

_Hace dos días me había entregado a Itachi en cuerpo, ya que ese día habíamos cumplido 1 año y 2 meses de novios, pero no sabía nada de él desde aquella vez, por lo cual ahora me encontraba en su cuarto esperándolo. Luego de una hora el llego._

_-Itachi me tenias muy preocupada, que bueno que llegaste- lo abracé al ver que el no me correspondía, me separe preocupada-¿pasa algo?- mire sus ojos no reflejaban ningún sentimiento_

_- vete- _

_-¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?- _

_- solo vete de aquí- _

_-ok me voy, pero mañana que estés más calmado hablamos- Salí de su cuarto y baje de las escaleras_

_-no-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-hoy por la noche me voy de la aldea- mis ojos se abrieron como platos, Salí de la casa Uchiha._

_Estaba lloviendo, voltee a verlo, el estaba en la puerta y le grite- eres un estúpido Uchiha, yo confié en ti, creí que eras diferente de los demás hombres, pero no eres igual que todos, después de lo que paso la otra noche y ahora me vienes con que te vas, TE ODIO ITACHI UCHIHA-_

_Al siguiente día me entere que él había acecinado a todo el clan Uchiha exceptuando a Sasuke._

FIN SUEÑO DE ALI

Me desperté, esa había sido la peor noche de toda mi vida.

Me levante, tome un delicioso baño ya que era primavera me puse un short de jean corto, una camisa negra con algunos toques dorados, y unos zapatos tipo Valeta negros(N/a: en mi perfil) tome mi desayuno y Salí rumbo al museo.

El día de hoy no había tantos visitantes por lo cual la entrada fue fácil, empecé mi recorrido, había esculturas, pinturas, todo era muy hermoso, me pare a mitad de camino para comer algo.

**ITACHI POV **

Acabábamos de entrar a Katen, decidimos parar a comer algo, luego nos dirigimos a un hotel y alquilamos habitaciones, Pein me había dado la orden de que apenas terminara de organizar mis cosas saliera a robar el "collar de león", y así fue apenas termine, Salí en busca del museo con Kisame, por suerte no estaba tan lleno.

(N/a: a partir de aquí cuando vean **negrilla es Itachi POV **y cuando vean _cursiva es Ali POV)_

_Estaba en frente del collar de león, era muy bello, dorado con un diamante blanco en la mitad, mire a mi alrededor y vi un baño, decidí entrar._

**Estábamos cerca del collar de león, por lo cual Kisame activo la alarma contra incendios, y cuando todo el mundo había evacuado la sala, entramos a esta.**

_Había sonado la alarma contra incendios, y la puerta del cubículo donde estaba se había trabado, hice un poco de fuerza y logre salí, cuando salí del baño, vi a un tipo con una capa negra con nubes rojas y estaba abriendo la caja de cristal donde estaba el collar de león, este idiota se lo iba a robar, pero yo no lo iba a permitir._

**-oye tu ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- escuche una voz dulce, por lo que deduje era de una mujer, agh no puede ser alguien nos descubrió.**

_Cogí una vara de esas con las que separan, y corrí hacía el tipo e intente pegarle pero él me esquivo demasiado rápido._

**Esta mocosa estaba intentando pegarme, por estar esquivándola no alcanzaba a verle en rostro, de repente la vi de espaldas y la cogí para que dejara de moverse – oye suéltame- gritaba.**

_Este estúpido que se creía, me tenía inmovilizada ya que me sostenía por detrás y yo no alcanzaba a verle la cara, empecé a hacer fuerza y a moverme mucho._

**Ella se movía bastante, y solo logro que los dos cayéramos al piso, yo encima de ella, y ahí la vi, mi corazón se paralizo, al encontrarme con eso ojos verdes que no veía hace tres años. Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocerme.**

_Era el, Itachi Uchiha, podría reconocerlo por sus ojos que tenían el sharingan activado-Itachi-dije, asombrada, el estaba encima mío, escuche una voz – Itachi ya tomaste el collar-_

**Era Kisame, en una acción muy rápida, metí a Ali en un armario, solo rogaba para que Kisame no se diera cuenta de su presencia.**

_Estaba encerrada en un armario, iba a protestar y golpear la puerta cuando escuche- que bien lo has hecho Itachi-_

_-si toma el collar y llévaselo a Pein, yo me quedare a borrar todas las huellas- _

_-ok nos veremos más tarde- y sentí como ese sujeto se alejaba-_

**Luego de asegurarme que Kisame estuviera lo suficientemente lejos deje salir a Ali-¿acaso te has vuelto loco Uchiha? Casi me asfixio- yo le tape la boca con mi mano**

**- quédate callada Lowar, o estaremos en grandes problemas-**

_Me jalo hasta el baño de mujeres y cerró la puerta con seguro, yo estaba enojada al 100-Te voy a matar Uchiha- me miro serio y dijo- si eso no importa ahora me puedes explicar porque no estás en Konoha-_

**Ella me miro con miedo en los ojos – por que cuando tú te fuiste, todos pensaron que yo era tu cómplice y me empezaron a tratar mal, no podía pasear por la calle sin recibir un insulto o una piedra, incluso Sasuke intento matarme más de una vez – no podía creer lo que ella me estaba diciendo.**

_-igual eso a ti que te importa, esa noche me dejaste claro que no querías saber nada de mí, así que si me disculpas me voy-luego de hablar empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero él me agarro de la mano me halo hacia él y me miro, con una expresión llena de tristeza y dolor, verlo así me puso mal y sin saber o tener conciencia de ello le dije –sabes, yo no te odio- "es más aun te amo mucho"… como me gustaría decirle esas palabras pero el miedo a ser rechazada no me dejaba, cuando el escucho esas palabras sus ojos se iluminaron, dándome un poco de esperanza, tal vez el aun me amaba. _

**Ella no me odiaba, no podría estar más feliz con la vida y con el destino, tal vez podríamos volver a empezar, un momento ¿en qué estoy pensando? Yo soy un akatsuki, yo no puedo involúcrala a ella en esto, la mire serio – eso no me importa- ella me miro con dolor en los ojos.**

_Al escuchar esas duras y frías palabras, sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, empecé a sentir como las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero no iba a permitir que el me viera llorar-bueno ya que tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar me voy- y Salí de allí esperando que él me volviera a halar, pero no._

**ALIPOV**

Llegue al parque central de la aldea, me senté en una banca y deje escapar mis lagrimas libremente, de pronto escuche.

-¿oye estas bien?-

-sí, yo... Esto… no te preocupes-

-Las personas no lloran por nada- y se sentó a mi lado, un momento, esto ya lo había vivido, así fue como conocí a Itachi, lo mire esperanzada que fuera él, pero no, era un pelirrojo de ojos grises-hola soy Sasori-

Le sonreí-Aelita pero me puedes decir Ali-

-ven te invito un helado, para que dejes de llorar- yo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

Ya habían pasado tres horas, y aun seguía hablando con Sasori, el era guapo, me hacía reír, pero aun así no lograba sacar a Itachi de mi mente.

-Ali ¿te gustaría ir con mis amigos al karaoke mañana por la noche?- yo lo pensé por un momento.

-sí, mañana no tengo planes-

-bueno, entonces ¿Dónde es tu casa para pasarte a recoger?-

-ah no mejor recógeme en el trabajo, en el café de la esquina, le dije indicando la dirección-

-listo, entonces ¿a las 8?-

-sí, nos vemos, cuídate chao-

**POR PIEDAD UN REVIEW T.T**


	7. sueño

Sumario: Ellos se conocían de antes, ellos se amaban pero por cuestiones del destino se tuvieron que separar, y ¿si se volvieran a encontrar? ¿Aun se amarían?

Quiero agradecer a ella-chan por aydarme y darle un poco de publicidad a mi fic igual que a Criistiii206 por hacerme promo en su fic "estOz hOmbres uú".

* * *

**ITACHI POV **

Ella se había ido, otra vez la había perdido, como me gustaría ser un civil como ella, así podríamos ser felices, y nunca separarnos. Luego de pensar mucho tiempo, salí del museo, con dirección hacia en hotel, al llegar allí Pein estaba como desquiciado.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte.

-no, nada como raro Konan tiene un retraso en su periodo, y pensamos que está embarazada-

En eso sale Konan de una habitación, Pein la miro intrigado, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-AH! ¿Qué te pasa mujer? Es la tercera vez que me das una falsa alarma-

-oigan ¿Dónde está Sasori?- pregunta Konan.

-¿Qué? Hay mujer no me digas que te gusta Sasori- exclama Pein enojado.

-hay claro que no terroncito, yo te amo a ti-

-hahaha terroncito- se burla Deidara, el cual deja de reír al ser fulminado con la mirada que le dio Pein.

- si me disculpan, voy a dormir- comente, a la vez que entraba a mi cuarto, luego de unos minutos me acosté a dormir.

SUEÑO DE ITACHI

Me encontraba en una pasillo, empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, hasta que escuche la voz de una mujer, a medida que me iba acercando me di cuenta que esa voz era de Ali –te amo- decía ella, también escuchaba la voz de un hombre que no logre reconocer, de repente me encontraba en frente de la puerta, de la cual provenían las voces, abrí la puerta, y me encontré a Ali besándose con alguien, al principio no se distinguía bien la figura del hombre, luego se aclaro, y vi una cabellera roja, Ali le sonreía a la vez que lo besaba.

FIN SUEÑO DE ITACHI

Me desperté sobresaltado, ver a Ali besando otro hombre me dolía tanto, aunque haya sido un sueño, rogaba porque fuera así, porque nunca tuviera que ver esa imagen.

Mire el reloj, eran las 2 de la mañana, no tenía ganas de dormir, por lo que Salí a dar una vuelta, de edificio en edificio hasta que me canse de seguir sin rumbo, era molesto no tener un camino que seguir, una certeza en tu vida, me senté en el primer lugar que encontré, las gastadas tejas de una vieja casa.

Empecé a mirar como los habitantes del edificio del frente dormían, mi mirada se detuvo en el tercer piso, allí estaba Ali durmiendo, tenía la ventana abierta, por lo cual sigilosamente entre en su cuarto, ella dormía profundamente, la mire, tan bella, y con la luz de la luna se veía aun más hermosa, le acaricie las mejillas –Ali, yo quería decirte que aun te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo, y nuca dejare de amarte- sin más salí de allí.

**ALI POV **

Estaba teniendo un sueño increíble, todo lo veía negro pero lograba escuchar la voz de Itachi, que me decía- Ali, yo quería decirte que aun te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo, y nunca dejare de amarte- suspire, y abrí mis ojos, mire el reloj, 3 de la mañana, simplemente cerré los ojos, para volverme a quedar dormida, cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, ya eran las 7 de la mañana, por lo cual me levante, me bañe, desayune, y salí a mi trabajo, al llegar allí me puse mi uniforme, y empecé a trabajar.

Al medio día me encontraba en mi horario para almorzar, luego de unos minutos llego Kaoru.

-hola Ali-

-hola Kaoru-

-¿Cómo te fue ayer en el museo?-

-no tan bien, es que sonó la alarma contra incendios, y me toco salir inmediatamente-

-hay que mal, pero bueno Ali ¿te gustaría ir a una disco el sábado por la noche?-

-claro ¿Quiénes van?-

-todos los chicos de aquí del trabajo-

- a bueno, te dejo tengo que ir a trabajar ya empieza mi turno- me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla, y seguí con mi trabajo.

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS A :

-DoriChaan.

-RebekaCullen.

-Samy.

**por sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz sus comentarios GRACIAS ! :D**

**Se aceptan criticas sugerencias etc...**


	8. ¿Sasori y Ali? OO

Sumario: Ellos se conocían de antes, ellos se amaban pero por cuestiones del destino se tuvieron que separar, y ¿si se volvieran a encontrar? ¿Aun se amarían?

**ITACHI POV**

Ya eran la 7 de la noche, estábamos a punto de salir a "divertirnos" en el karaoke.

-oigan, espero que no les moleste, pero invite a una amiga- dijo Sasori, yo solo fruñí el ceño.

-oh claro que no hay problema- exclamo Pein.

-antes mejor para mi, no seré la única que tender que lidiar con ustedes borrachos- dijo Konan.

- y ¿Dónde vive tu amiga Sasori?- pregunto interesado Deidara.

-me dijo que la recogerla en el trabajo, es un café que queda a dos cuadras del karaoke-

-bueno entonces vamos todos a recogerla- ordeno Pein.

Así que todos salimos en dirección al dichoso café, yo estaba algo malhumorado, ya que no quería participar del karaoke, y para colmo nos tocaba recoger a la amiga de Sasori, seguro es una rubia, superficial, y hueca.

Luego de estar 15 minutos caminado llegamos, y todos entramos al café, vi como Sasori se acercaba a una chica de pelo negro, no es rubia pensé, luego mire su cara y mis ojos se salieron de sus orbitas al reconocerla, y de pronto me acorde de mi sueño "_una cabellera roja"_ ¡MIERDA! Sasori es pelirrojo y Ali le sonreía, Deidara me saco de mis pensamientos cuando exclamo

-valla, que tiene lindas piernas la amiga de Sasori- mire a Ali con detenimiento, su traje de mesera era exageradamente corto, dejando a la vista sus largas, delgadas y firmes piernas, me enfurecí, de solo pensar que muchos hombres la veían así.

- wau, le preguntare que hace para tener unas piernas así de tonificadas- comento Konan.

-huí si amor, no te vendría nada mal un par de piernas así- en eso Konan le da un buen codazo al estomago de Pein

-¿QUE TE PASA MUJER?- grito el líder, provocando que Ali y Sasori nos miraran, los ojos verdes de Ali se cruzaron con los míos, sin saber porque caminé hasta ella, la tome del brazo, y la jale hasta el cuarto de empleados.

Ya dentro y luego de que yo cerrara la puerta, acorrale a Ali entre la pared y mi cuerpo, puse mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, y ella me grito.

- Uchiha ¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo intentando zafarse de mis brazos

-me puedes explicar ¿Qué haces vestida así?-

- es mi trabajo-

-ah sí que tú trabajo es vestirte como una ramera-

(**Itachi pov, **_Ali pov.)_

_Ramera ¿yo? ¿Qué le pasa a este idiota?_

_ – Óyeme bien, yo no soy ninguna ramera-_

_-ah pero así vestida cualquiera diría lo contrario- el estaba muy enojado, y no sabía por qué._

**Estaba completamente enojado**

**-¿Qué te hice para que me trates así Itachi?- lo medite un momento, ella no me había hecho nada, soy yo el que la ha lastimado, la deje sola en una aldea donde no la querían, y cuando nos reencontramos, actué como si ella no me importara, en ese instante me acorde de Sasori**

**-¿estás saliendo con Sasori?- le pregunte.**

_- eso a ti ni te importa- me lo había dejado muy claro, a menos que este celoso- o será que estás celoso-_

_El me miro a los ojos_

_ -¿celoso yo? Como se te ocurre Aelita, yo nunca estaría celoso, y menos de un idiota como Sasori- _

**-ah bueno, entonces no te importa que yo me bese con el - me dijo y la mire a los ojos**

** -¿te besaste con él?-prácticamente le grite.**

_Con su reacción fue suficiente para que me diera cuenta de sus celos_

_-serás tonto Uchiha, obvio no, yo no me beso con las personas el primer día que las conozco-_

_-a mi me besaste media hora después de que me conociste- _

**Ella me miro a los ojos, en ellos podía ver la tristeza y melancolía que ella sentía al recodarlo**

**- pero es que contigo, fue diferente- sin saber porque, empecé a acercar mi cara a la de ella, Ali se sonrojo, al sentir nuestra cercanía **

**– ah sí ¿y en que fue diferente?- le pregunte **

_Intentaba abrir mi boca para responderle, pero su cercanía me ponía demasiado nerviosa-Bueno es que des…desde- demonios estaba demasiado nerviosa- el...el…primer...Mo...Mome...Momento- Dios hace mucho que no tartamudeaba, sus labios estaban extremadamente cerca de los míos._

**Estaba nerviosa, pude notarlo, al oír como tartamudeaba, pero ya no estaba concentrado en su respuesta, si no en sus labios, rosados, que se encontraba entreabiertos, mi cara se acerco mas a la de ella-Itachi- dijo ella, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos, yo hice lo mismo.**

_Sentí como se acercaba, sentía su respiración más cerca, y cuando nuestros labios se iban a juntar_

_-Ali ¿estás bien?- escuche la voz de Sasori al otro lado, Itachi se separo de mi, y salió de la habitación, tras su salida, entro Sasori_

_-¿no te hizo nada ese idiota?-me pregunto._

_-no, Sasori, seré sincera contigo- el asistió con la cabeza- el fue mi novio, en la aldea de la hoja- _

_-agradezco tu sinceridad- me respondió. _

**Salí, me encontré con la mirada de Sasori, solo lo ignore, y me senté en la mesa con los demás**

**-Itachi ¿tú la conocías?-me pregunta Konan, pero en su mirada pude ver que me lo afirmaba**

**- si- ella me sonrío**

**- y fue tu novia- esta vez si afirmo, como odiaba ese sexto sentido que tenían las mujeres**

**-si- volví a responderle**

**-y no la has podido olvidar- maldito sexto sentido de las mujeres, iba a responderle, pero en eso llega Sasori**

**-ella, se va a cambiar, y ya sale- me preguntaba, si Ali le había dicho la verdad.**

_Me cambie y me puse una falda gris, con medias veladas oscuras, una camisa negra, y una chaqueta, tocones, y bolso del mismo color, recogí mi pelo en una media cola, me coloque labial rojo, delineador negro, mi mire al espejo, antes de salir me encontré con Kaoru_

_- wau, así que vas a conquistar a la mitad de la aldea- yo le sonríe, le agradecí, me despedí de Kaoru, y Salí (N/a: atuendo en mi perfil)._

**Ali se estaba demorando mucho, cuando escuchamos el ruido de la puerta, todos miramos, y allí estaba ella, completamente sexy, hermosa, parecía una diosa con esa mini falda gris, y su maquillaje hacia que le resaltar sus ojos verdes. Mire como Sasori se acercaba a ella y le murmuraba**

** – estás hermosa- a la vez que tomaba un cabello que se había escapado de su peinado, y lo ubicaba detrás de su oreja, y vi como ella se sonrojaba ante este contacto, yo estaba furioso, sentía como me hervía la sangre.**

**-tranquilízate, que ella aun te quiere- me susurro Konan al oído**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le cuestione**

**-por la forma como te miro, cuando llegamos- me respondió ella.**

_Mire como una mujer de pelo azul, le susurraba algo a Itachi al oído, debo admitirlo me dieron mucho celos, pero se supone que debería olvidar a Itachi, quiero decir puede que esté muy bueno, que tenga un súper cuerpazo, que sus ojos me hipnoticen, que su olor sea una droga para mi, que su cara… VASTA Ali deja de pensar así de él, pero entonces vi como la misma chica tomaba a un chico de pelo naranja, y le daba un beso_

_- bueno vámonos- dijo Sasori, a la vez que tomaba mi mano, y salíamos del café. _

**Caminábamos hacia el karaoke, como es lógico ninguno de nosotros traía su capa de akatsuki, es más nos intentamos vestir como civiles. Miraba como Ali y Sasori hablaban animadamente, a unos pasos adelante. Vi como Deidara se integro a la conversación de Ali y Sasori, y ahora los 3 hablaban muy animados.**

* * *

**Quiero a agradecer a todos por sus review =D me hacen muy feliz XD**

**¿como les gustaria que acabara el fic?**


	9. Capitulo especial

BUENO AQUI UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL, ES DE NAVIDAD, SE QUE NO ESTAMOS EN NAVIDAD XD PERO SE ME OCURRIO LA IDEA Y LO HIZE.

SE UBICA CUANDO ALI E ITACHI ERAN NOVIOS EN KONOHA, QUE LOS DISFUTEN.

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS =D

* * *

**ALIPOV**

Hoy me encontraba de compras con la madre de Itachi, el y yo llevábamos de novios 10 meses, dentro de unos días seria navidad, y el clan Uchiha tenía la tradición de hacer una gran fiesta el 24 de diciembre, era un celebración demasiado elegante, así que hoy estaba buscando un lindo vestido para ponerme ese día, para esto la madre de Itachi me había acompañado para aprobar mi elección.

-hay querida, ojala encontremos un vestido que debe bobo a mi hijo- ella me sonreía, y yo me sonrojaba –mmm ¿Qué te quedara mejor, uno corto o uno largo?, creo que uno corto, debes mostrar tus hermosas piernas- y hay estaba yo otra vez roja como un tomate.

Entramos en varias tiendas, y en todas la señora Uchiha me hacia probarme todos los vestidos que había en la tienda, aun así ninguno me gustaba del todo, y parece que a ella tampoco ninguno le convenció, en cada uno veíamos algo que no nos gustaba" muy corto, muy largo, no, ese no resalta tus ojos, no marca tus curvas" eran los comentarios que decía la señora Uchiha en cada vestido, hasta que un tienda vi un vestido hermoso, sin dudarlo me lo probé, y cuando salí a mostrárselo a la señora Uchiha ella me sonrió y dijo- este es, te ves hermosa- me dijo, era un vestido, negro, corto, que en la parte del abdomen tenía un fajón color fucsia, el cual hacia resaltar mis curvas.(N/a: en mi perfil) Entonces vi el precio y me dolió el bolsillo, era muy caro –hay querida no preocupes por eso, yo pago- dijo la señora Uchiha.

-no es necesario señora Uchiha-

-hay Ali ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me llames por mi nombre?-

-está bien, Mikoto-san-

-bueno, entonces, voy a pagar-

-hay no, que pena con usted-

-claro que no Ali, este es un evento muy importante, va a estar el Hokage, el clan Hyuga- ella me miro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella ya estaba pagando el vestido. Yo solo suspire, luego compramos o más bien ella me compro unos tacones negros, a juego con el vestido.

Sin darme cuenta, había llegado el 24 de diciembre, estaba muy nerviosa, toda la aldea estaba invitada. Estaba aburrida, así que salí a dar un paseo por la aldea, me comí un helado, y me senté en un parque, pensé en mi novio, y sonreí al ver su cara en mis pensamientos, hoy el estaba muy ocupado, por lo cual me había dicho, que no podía recogerme, tenía que llegar sola al lugar del gran evento. Por estar en mi pensamientos, no me di cuenta que eran las 5:00 pm, así que me dirigí a mi apartamento, y me empecé a arreglar.

Primero hice en mi pelo unas pequeñas ondas, ya que este ya estaba más largo, me llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, me aplique un poco de maquillaje, un poco de polvos, rubor y brillo labial.

Luego me puso el vestido, y los zapatos, me aplique perfume y me puse unos aretes negros pequeños, también me puse el collar que Itachi me había regalado de cumpleaños mire la hora 7:15 pm, la fiesta era a las 7:00, así que estaba en buen tiempo, aliste un pequeño bolso, con cosas necesarias, y salí de mi apartamento, llegue al lugar, era un hotel de 5 estrellas, habían alquilado el salón más grande de aquí, entre, y me guiaron hasta el salón, ya en la puerta, mire hacia el interior, y pude ver a Itachi, con un traje elegante, se veía bastante guapo, el estaba hablando con un señor de edad, entre al salón, este estaba decorado con un árbol de navidad, muérdago, renos, y demás artículos navideños, empecé a sentirme observada, por lo cual me sonroje

**ITACHIPOV **

Todo el día estuve demasiado ocupado, mi oka-san no hacia mas, si no mandarme de un lado a otro, con paltos, flores, comida, decoración, etc.… Por fin luego de tanto esperar ya eran las 7:00 pm, los invitados empezaron a llegar, yo no dejaba de mirar la puerta, ya quería que llegara Ali, mire mi reloj 7:30 pm, en eso se me acerca un amigo de mi papa más precisamente Hiashi Hyuga y empieza a hablar conmigo, ambos escuchamos como mis compañeros de la academia, y demás jóvenes expresaban cosas como:

-vaya si que es hermosa-

-mírala caminar, que estilo-

- que pelo tan hermoso-

Yo voltee a mirar, y vi a mi novia entrando al salón, se veía absolutamente hermosa, y si todo lo que decían era cierto, se veía preciosa, parecía una diosa con ese vestido negro, alcance a ver que usaba el collar que yo le había regalado, ella se acerco a mi –hola linda- le dije –hola amor- me contesto con una sonrisa-te ves hermosa- ella se sonrojo, yo reí, amaba verla sonrojada-gracias- me contesto

-Señor Hyuga, le quiero presentar a mi novia Aelita Lowar- ella hizo un leve reverencia – mucho gusto señor-

-el gusto es mío, señorita Lowar, con su permiso me retiro- y se dirigió a su mesa, junto con su clan.

-¿ya te dije lo bella que te vez esta noche?- le dije a mi novia al oído – creo que sí, pero no me molesta escucharlo otra vez- ella me sonrió, yo la tome de la mano, y nos sentamos en la mesa junto a mi familia.

-Ali, querida, si ves yo te dije que ese vestido iba a hacer babear a toda la aldea- Ali se sonrojó y dijo

- gracias Mikoto-san, debo decir que usted también está muy bella hoy- sirvieron la comida y luego mi madre dijo

-Itachi, Ali, vengan y se toman una foto- así los dos posamos para la foto, yo abrace a Ali por atras y repose mi cabeza en su hombro y los dos sonreimos a la camara, para sentir el flash.

-quedaron hermosos- dijo mi madre. Mas tarde empezó la fiesta, todos los jóvenes bailaban en la pista, yo saque a Ali a bailar, como siempre ella se movía muy bien, yo estaba feliz bailando con ella, luego de unas horas, ya se acercaba media noche por lo que me dirigí con ella un piso arriba, ya que desde allí podríamos apreciar mejor los fuegos artificiales, ella miro al techo

–Itachi ¿crees en las tradiciones navideñas?-no sabía a qué venía esa pregunta, miré al techo y vi muérdago encima de nosotros, empezamos escuchar a lo lejos -10, 9, 8, 7…- nuestros rostros se acercaron y cuando la gente grito -1, ¡feliz navidad!- y empezaron los fuegos artificiales nuestros labios se juntaron, luego nos separamos y contemplamos el espectáculo uno abrazado al otro-feliz navidad Itachi- ella me sonrío- Feliz navidad Ali- y nos volvimos a besar.

* * *

NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAP


	10. Cantando desde el corazon

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEW.

**PARA ESTE CAPI LES RECOMIEDNO QUE BUSQUE POR YOUTUBE O DESCARGEN LA SIGUIENTE CANCION:**

**- VOLVERNOS A ENCONTRAR (SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO & GABRIELA Y BARBARA DE KUDAI) .com/watch?v=oP27jYwdNG0&playnext_from=TL&videos=ehSXcC_ay0g**

**BUNO LAS DEJO CON EL CAPI **

* * *

**Cap. 9 **

**(Itachi pov, **_Ali pov)_

_Llegamos al karaoke, nos dieron nuestro lugar, es el segundo piso, allí llegamos, Deidara y la mujer que según tengo entendido se llama Konan, se acercaron al sistema de sonido y pusieron las canciones en aleatorio – bueno chicos, la primera canción es de un hombre- y mire como se sorteaban para ver a quien le tocaba cantar. Le toco a Deidara, la canción era "wonderwall" de oasis._

**Luego de que cantar Deidara, le toco a Sasori que canto "tu boca" de Cabas, y en toda la canción no hizo más si no mirar a Ali, a la vez que esta sonrojaba.**

_Sasori no hacía nada más que mirarme cuando cantaba "tu boca" de Andrés Cabas. _

_Sabes que hace tanto me la paso vagabundeando_

_Sin saber que estoy probando y delirando con tu boca..._

_Tu boca... tu boca... tu boca..._

_Y cuando al fin te veo siento como tu cuerpo_

_Sigue tan mojado y mis labios están tan secos..._

_Tu boca... tu boca... tu boca..._

_Me sonrojaba, Sasori era demasiado sexy, pero aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en Itachi, y cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos. Por estar en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta que Sasori había terminado de cantar._

**-esta canción es de pareja- Konan sorteo a los hombres, y quede yo, luego Deidara sorteo a las mujeres, y quedo Ali, los dos tomamos un micrófono- la canción es: volvernos a encontrar de sin ánimo de lucro feat Barbará y Gaby de Kudai-nos dijo Deidara.**

_Si había escuchado hablar de la canción. La pista empezó a sonar._

_ITACHI:_

_Tantos sueños, tantos besos_

_Recogimos y al final_

_Se borraron como el tiempo_

_Que se va y no vuelve más._

_ALI:_

_Hoy vuelvo a sentir momentos_

_Que no he podido olvidar_

_Tu pasado es el recuerdo_

_Que el presente extraña más._

_ITALI_

_Estas lejos no te tengo_

_No sé si podre esperar_

_Pues sin ti el tiempo es un juego_

_Que dura una eternidad..._

_Esta canción, encajaba perfectamente, con lo que me estaba pasando._

_ITALI_

_(Coro)_

_Solo quiero estar contigo_

_Que volvamos a empezar_

_ITACHI_

_Que vivamos este sueño_

_De volvernos a encontrar_

_ITALI_

_Solo quiero estar contigo_

_Y sentir que estas acá_

_Quiero llenarte de besos_

_Ser tu abrigo en la ciudad..._

_**Estaba impresionado, la voz de Ali era hermosa, más hermosa que hace 3 años, pero la letra de esta canción, me traía tantos recuerdos. **_

**ALI**

**Tengo tu recuerdo en versos**

**Que nadie oyó jamás**

**Aquí te estaré esperando pues son tuyos nada más**

**Estoy débil todo el tiempo**

**No me he podido curar**

**En tu ausencia no hay remedio**

**Cuando vas a regresar**

**ITACHI**

**Hoy lo acepto fui muy lejos**

**No entendí que estaba mal**

**ITALI**

**Estoy preso en el silencio**

**Sin tu amor no hay libertad**

_De un momento a otro empecé a cantar con mas sentimiento, esperando que Itachi comprendiera que aun le amaba y mucho. _

_ITALI_

_(Coro)_

_Solo quiero estar contigo_

_Que volvamos a empezar_

_Que vivamos este sueño_

_De volvernos a encontrar_

_Solo quiero estar contigo_

_Y sentir que estas acá_

_Quiero llenarte de besos_

_Ser tu abrigo en la ciudad_

_Si, era cierto, solo quería besarlo, abrazarlo, que nuestra relación fuera como hace 3 años._

_ITALI_

_Yo quiero tenerte_

_Tú eres el camino_

_Que mi vida cogió_

_Para echar las velas al rio_

_ALI_

_Y ¿Por qué? _

_ITALI_

_¿No revivir la historia que hubo alguna vez?_

**Revivir nuestro amor, no es mala idea, mire como Konan y Deidara tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, oh esto era idea de esos dos, los iba a matar. **

**ITALI**

**(Coro)**

**Solo quiero estar contigo**

**Que volvamos a empezar**

**ITACHI**

**Que vivamos este sueño**

**De volvernos a encontrar**

**ITALI**

**Solo quiero estar contigo**

**Sentir que estas acá**

**Quiero llenarte de besos**

**ITACHI**

**Ser tu abrigo en la ciudad**

**ALI**

**Quiero ser tus sentimientos**

**Ser tu abrigo en Bogotá (N/a: la mejor cuidad del mundo: D)**

**ITALI**

**Tantos sueños, tantos besos**

**Recogimos y al final**

**Se borraron Como el tiempo**

**Que se va y no vuelve más**

**Terminamos de cantar y ella me miro a los ojos.**

_Sus ojos me mostraban amor, y cariño, será ¿qué él aun me ama?, no pienses bobadas Ali – esto disculpen, voy al baño- y así, llegue al baño de chicas, estaba demasiado aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar. Sentí que alguien había entrado – así ¿Qué aun lo amas?- mi preguntaron, voltee a mirar, y me encontré con Konan._

_-¿de qué hablas?- quise hacerme la boba._

_- De Itachi- yo no le respondí – mira solo te doy un consejo, Itachi es un akatsuki, esta es tal vez, la única oportunidad que te da la vida para estar con él, Ali nosotros no vamos a estar mucho tiempo aquí, y yo sé, que si tu le dices que aun lo amas, el te llevaría con nosotros y si el problema es Pein, déjamelo a mí-me guiño el ojo y salió del baño. _

_Abrí mi bolso, y saque una cajita, la abrí y tome un collar, que estaba adentro, este collar era el regalo que me había dado Itachi cuando cumplí 16, en ese entonces lo usaba todos los días, hasta que él se fue, el collar era en forma de corazón, y me lo puse (N/a: collar en mi perfil)._

* * *

Quiero agredecer a Ella-chan, quien me ha ayudado mucho con el fic, y a mis lectoras por seguir con el fic =D


	11. indesiciones

Sumario: Ellos se conocían de antes, ellos se amaban pero por cuestiones del destino se tuvieron que separar, y ¿si se volvieran a encontrar? ¿Aun se amarían?

les recomiendo que busquen la cancion "no dejare que te vallas" de sinanimo de lucro

_CAP 10 _

_(_**Itapov **_Alipov)_

**Konan había salido detrás de Ali, y esta llego a los 5 minutos, sola, luego de unos 3 minutos, volvió Ali, había algo diferente en ella, la mire detalladamente, y mire el collar que yo le había regalado de cumpleaños, sonreí al ver que lo llevaba puesto.**

_Parece que se dio cuenta, ya que Itachi sonrío al ver el collar. _

_Luego de 2 horas, la mayoría de los chicos estaban borrachos, exceptuando a Konan, Itachi y yo, a medida que se iban emborrachando, los shows que hacían al cantar eran más atrevidos, incluso Pein le había hecho un striptease a Konan, cuando canto "rock dj" de Robbie Williams, por lo cual había volteado mi cara sonrojada-hip ahora le toca a hip Itachi- decía Deidara que ya estaba bien borracho- la hip canción es hip no dejare hip que te vayas de hip sin ánimo de lucro hip- Itachi se levanto y tomo el micrófono y empezó a cantar._

_Salimos por la mañana, nos fuimos separando_

_Y en cada paso que daba de ti me iba acordando_

_Marcaste en mi vida, cerraste una herida_

_Llegaste tan de repente que no tuve salida_

_El tiempo pasa en la tarde y sólo te estoy pensando_

_No puedo ni concentrarme despierto estoy soñando_

_Fue solo una noche de amor y derroche_

_Pero simplemente el corazón me grita mil voces_

_Que te encuentre, que regreses_

_Solamente quiero volver a verte_

_Si te vas, yo me voy a recorrer la calle en silencio_

_Donde estés mi canción va a perseguirte en busca de un beso_

_Y cuando te encuentre sabrás que me has marcado_

_Y que esa noche en mi mente me tiene enamorado_

_El mientras la cantaba me miraba, como si me la estuviera dedicando o algo así, aunque la verdad no me molestaría que lo hiciera. _

_ITA_

_La noche tan fría llega, sólo te estoy pensando_

_La falta de tu sonrisa mi vida está acabando_

_Tengo el alma seca, no hay música en ella_

_Y el corazón me repite que no vale la pena_

_No vale la pena... que te pierda para siempre_

_Y que luche para volver a verte_

_Si te vas, yo me voy a recorrer la calle en silencio_

_Donde estés mi canción va a perseguirte en busca de un beso_

_Y cuando te encuentre sabrás que me has marcado_

_Y que esa noche en mi mente me tiene enamorado_

**Perderte, enamorado, todas estas palabras eran tan ciertas.**

**Nunca iba a olvidar esa noche, en que la hice mía. **

**ITA**

**Si te vas, yo me voy (a recorrer las calles en silencio**

**En busca de tus besos)**

**Si te vas, yo me voy (y que esa noche en mi mente**

**Te juro que olvidarla no puedo)**

**Si te vas, yo me voy (y si, y si aparece vamos a revivir el momento)**

**Si te vas, yo me voy (y te diría que no te alejaras, que no me abandones)**

**No quiero y no puedo, no debo y lo siento**

**De esa única noche yo no me arrepiento**

**Ya lo había decido, iba a reconquistarla, como fuera, no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.**

**ITA**

**Si te vas, yo me voy**

**Donde estés mi canción va a perseguirte en busca de un beso**

**Y cuando te encuentre podrás verme cantando**

**Para que no me dejes y la noche vivamos**

**No dejaré que te vayas, no dejaré que me dejes**

**Prometo estar a tu lado**

**Como el primer momento siempre.**

_Luego de unos minutos, llegaron los empleados del lugar, ya iban a cerrar, así nos toco irnos. En la calle todos gritaban, cosas sin sentido –Itachi ¿Por qué no llevas a Ali a su casa? Ya que Sasori no está en condiciones para hacerlo- dijo Konan el solo afirmo con la cabeza._

**-¿Dónde es tu casa?- le pregunte, yo sabía donde era pero no podría decirle que sabía- por aquí- me dijo y empezamos a caminar, íbamos uno al lado del otro, ella de un momento a otro se detuvo, y se quito los zapatos, yo la mire y ella me dijo- es que estoy cansada- cogió los tacones en sus manos y continuamos nuestro camino- sabes, fue muy pocas las veces que vi sin tacones- le dije.**

_Yo reí ante su comentario- es que siempre he estado algo acomplejada con mi estatura- el me miro, así sin tacones, yo le llegaba a los hombros- a mi me parece normal- me dijo. Llegamos a mi apartamento_

**Ella me invito pasar, y yo entre gustoso, de pronto vi que ella se quitaba la chaqueta y vi una cicatriz en su hombro -¿Qué te paso allí?- le pregunte señalando su hombro –ah esto, fue una vez que Sasuke me ataco- Sasuke, un ninja, en eso pensé en muchas cosas, yo soy un akatsuki, la podría poner en mucho peligro, y no quiero que ella sufra más. **

_-Ali, tengo algo que decirte- lo mire a los ojos – nunca, en estos tres años, te he podido sacar de mi mente- no puede ser, será que quiere que volvamos, creo que mis ojos empezaron a brillar, mi corazón latía como loco._

**Pude ver como sus ojos brillaban con esperanza, esos ojos verdes q eran tan profundos, tan atrayentes, brillaban como nunca, decirle lo siguiente iba a ser difícil pero tenía que hacerlo- pero, Ali yo soy un akatsuki, si estamos juntos, te pondría en peligro- pude ver como sus ojos empezaron a mostrar dolor, tristeza-por eso, lo siento, esto no puede ser- y sin decir más salí y cerré la puerta. **

"_esto no puede ser" me repetía en mi mente, tenía mis manos y mi cabeza contra la puerta, sentí que las piernas me fallaban y caí al suelo, allí empecé a llorar y solo lograba decir -¿Por qué?... ¿POR QUE?-_

**Mi espalada estaba apoyada en la puerta del apartamento de Ali, luego de unos segundos empecé a escuchar sus sollozos, que eran como mil dagas para mi corazón, sin poder aguantar más salí del edificio.**

**ALIPOV **

Ahora estaba acostada en el piso, llorando cual magdalena, sentí que alguien se acercaba, ¿un ladrón?, ¿un violador?, ¿un asesino en serie?, la verdad no me importaba quien fuera –Ali deja de llorar- escuche la voz de Sasori, lo vi, ya no estaba tan ebrio- voy a matar a Itachi por lo que te está haciendo- yo solo pude dedicarle un pequeña sonrisa.

-¿sabes? No me voy a rendir, puedo que no lo hallas olvidado, que aun lo ames, pero si él no aprovecha esta oportunidad, yo sí, y como dicen por ahí "un clavo saca otro clavo"-

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN UN REVIEW =D


	12. celos y peleas

Sumario: Ellos se conocían de antes, ellos se amaban pero por cuestiones del destino se tuvieron que separar, y ¿si se volvieran a encontrar? ¿Aun se amarían?

Cap. 11

**ITACHI POV **

Llegue al hotel, por lo que note, ya casi todos estaban dormido, me dirigí a mi habitación, y me encontré con Konan, en el camino- hay Itachi, yo pensé que te ibas a quedar con Ali- yo suspire

-no, le dije que ella y yo no podíamos estar juntos-

-¿Cómo le vas a decir eso Uchiha?-

-Konan entiéndeme, a diferencia de ti, ella no es ninja, no sabe cómo defenderse, si viene conmigo, va estar en mucho peligro-

-¿es que no tienes la suficiente confianza en que tú la puedes proteger? No se supone que eres el "gran" Itachi Uchiha- dijo asiendo las comillas con los dedos.

Al siguiente día.

**DEIDARAPOV **

Estábamos desayunando muy felices de la vida, solo faltaba Sasori, y como si este respondiera a mis pensamientos, entro como alma que lleva el diablo, se puso delante de Itachi, y le pego un puño en la cara

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le grito Itachi

– eso es lo que te pasa, cuando haces llorar a un mujer-le contesto Sasori, hui aquí había gato encerrado

-¿y cómo sabes eso?- pregunto algo enojado Itachi

–Pase la noche con Ali-le respondió ente mirándolo desafiante, y se desato el apocalipsis, Itachi se lanzo sobre Sasori, como se supone éramos civiles, no utilizo jutsu ni nada de eso, solo la fuerza bruta.

Así empezó una la tercera guerra mundial entre Itachi y Sasori, estos se atacaban y se defendían utilizando objetos como platos, mesas etc.… Mire a mi alrededor, y vi como Konan gritaba cual adolescente en película de terror, Hidan le rezaba a Jashin-sama para que salvara su alma, Kakuzu escribía su testamento, y yo intente aprovechar la ocasión así que empecé a hacer un muñequito de arcilla, quería hacer BOOM, pero Pein me detuvo, cabizbajo salí del restaurante, y vi a una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes, "podría ser la gemela de Ali" pensé, ella venia caminando en mi dirección, "un momento es Ali" y entre corriendo al restaurante gritando.

–ALI, HAY VIENE ALI- todos me miraron, por alguna razón que desconozco, no me creyeron, y siguieron con lo suyo

- oye Deidara ¿Por qué gritabas que yo venía?- dijo Ali, en la puerta del restaurante, ella se quedo viendo como Sasori estaba encima de Itachi, los dos tenían sus puños en el aire, los cuales dejaron quietos cuando vieron al motivo de su pelea en la puerta

- eh etto ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Konan, antes de que Ali pudiera decir algo.

-Ah es que- saco algo de su bolso- Sasori, dejo su corbata en mi casa, así que se la traje- ella tenia es su mano la corbata negra que llevaba anoche Sasori, un momento ¿Ali y Sasori se habían acostado?

-¿y qué haces con la corbata de Sasori?- pregunté, ella se sonrojo, y todos escuchamos un ruido fuerte, voltee a mirar y vi a Sasori en la pared

– TE VOY A MATAR SASORI- gritaba Itachi

- ¿QUE TE PASA UCHIHA?- grito una muy, muy molesta Ali.

**ALIPOV **

¿Qué le pasa a este cretino?, como va a venir y pegarle a Sasori así como si nada, el no contesto mi pregunta, solo me miro a los ojos con furia

- Ali ¿tú te acostaste como Sasori?- me pregunto Konan algo sorprendida, mire la corbata de Sasori, ¿acostado con él?, me puso roja como un tomate, al darme cuenta que lo habían malinterpretado, es decir yo no me había acostado con nadie desde lo que paso con Itachi

–oh, claro que no, es que, como nos quedamos hablando, mucho tiempo, yo le ofrecí jugo, y el sin querer se rego un poco, entonces yo le limpie la corbata, pero se le olvido llevarla- explique, Itachi suspiro ¿aliviado?, ¡AH! ¿Por qué me confunde así? El ya no quería nada conmigo, entonces que me deje seguir mi vida en paz, me acerque a Sasori

-¿estás bien?- le pregunte, el asintió con la cabeza – ven, te voy a curar esa heridas- lo levante, el me paso el brazo por el hombro, y empezamos a caminar, sentí que alguien me miraba, levante la cabeza, y me encontré con esos ojos tan negro, que no mostraban ningún sentimiento, simplemente ignore su mirada y salí de allí con Sasori, llegamos al cuarto del hotel donde estaban hospedados, busque el botiquín de emergencia, cuando lo encontré empecé a curar las heridas de Sasori.

Los dos estábamos en silencio, el cual me pareció un poco incomodo

– ¿Por qué estaban peleando?- pregunte con curiosidad, el me miro a los ojos y digo

– Por ti- y de inmediato me puse roja como un tomate- aunque el Uchiha no quiera admitirlo está celoso- me digo serio.

-él fue el que decidió que lo nuestro no podía funcionar, que me deje continuar con mi vida- dije algo enojada, yo ya estaba guardando las cosas en el botiquín, cuando sentí la mano de Sasori en mi barbilla, que la alzaba, obligándome a verlo a los ojos, el cerro los suyos, y acerco sus labios a los míos, yo solo voltee la cara, a si sus labios besaron mi mejilla.

-yo sé, que aun lo amas a él, pero tranquila que yo lo sacare de tu corazón- me dijo al oído con un tono de voz serio y sexy, y luego salió de la habitación dejándome atónita.

Luego se estar varios minutos pensando en las palabras de Sasori salí de la habitación y en el pasillo me encontré con Itachi, por intentar no tener contacto físico con él, perdí el control de mi equilibrio y caí, espere a que el duro suelo golpeara mi trasero, pero esto nunca paso, en cambio sentí como unos fuertes brazos me halaron, logrando que mi cuerpo quedara prensado en un fuerte abrazo.

**Itachi pov **

Quería matar a Sasori, aunque no tuviera razón validas para hacerlo, es decir, yo le dije a Ali que lo nuestro no podía ser, así que no tenía derecho de meterme es su vida, pero tan solo pensar que Ali y Sasori hayan tenido relaciones me sacaba de mis casillas.

Totalmente enfurecido me dirigí a mi habitación, en el camino me encontré con Sasori, y si las miradas mataran, los dos ya estaríamos en el sub suelo, seguí caminado y me encontré con Ali, como era de suponerse salía de la habitación de ese inepto, ella en un intento por evitar chocar conmigo, perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer, rápidamente pase mis brazos por su cintura y la jale hacia mi cuerpo, y la abrace, ella se quedo estática entre mis brazos, que bien encajaba su cuerpo en mi abrazo, luego de unos segundos sentí como sus delicados brazos rodeaba mi espalda, y así los dos nos fundimos en un abrazo, ella con su cara enterrada en mi pecho, y yo con mi cara escondida en su cuello, oliendo ese aroma que volvió loco, hubiéramos seguido así por buen rato, pero escuchamos que alguien se acercaba, simplemente ella se alejo de mi y siguió su camino.

* * *

gracias a Rebekacullen y todas por sus reviews =D

Nos leemos sayoo


	13. el collar

Sumario: Ellos se conocían de antes, ellos se amaban pero por cuestiones del destino se tuvieron que separar, y ¿si se volvieran a encontrar? ¿Aun se amarían?

GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS!

* * *

CAP 12

**ALI POV **

Era sábado, las 6 de la tarde me estaba alistando para salir con mis amigos del café, me puse algo sencillo, un jean negro entubado, una camisa gris que decía "dont forget" y unos tenis de color claro, deje mi pelo suelto, y me puse un poco de maquillaje, salí de mi apartamento camino al café ya que habíamos quedado de encontrarnos allí, al llegar me encontré con todos mis compañeros del trabajo, la única que faltaba era Karen que llego 3 minutos después que yo lo hiciera, así todos nos dirigimos a una disco muy conocida en el pueblo que se llama "KARMA", el lugar estaba parcialmente lleno, nos sentamos en una mesa y los chicos ordenaron bebidas para todos, éramos en total 7 ,3 hombres, 4 mujeres, todos eran unas personas muy agradables, luego de unos minutos Kaoru se acerco a mí y me pregunto

- ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- invitación que acepte gustosa y empezamos a bailar "13 años" de Sergio Vargas & Wilfrido, amaba bailar merengue, y Kaoru tenía buen ritmo, una de sus manos la tenía en mi cintura y la otra tomaba mi mano en el aire, mí mano libre la tenía sobre su hombro. Luego de bailar unas 3 canciones de merengue me di cuenta como la gente formaba un círculo a nuestro alrededor mirándonos bailar, tal vez las clases de baile que tome durante 2 años en Konoha si sirvieron para algo.

Entre la multitud escuche una voz familiar, mire a la dirección que provenía la voz y vi como todos lo akatsuki, nos miraban bailar, les sonreí y seguí bailando con Kaoru.

-¿los conoces?- me pregunto Kaoru al oído.

-sí, salí con ellos hace unos días- le conteste

-ah ya, los que te recogieron en e l café- afirmo

-exacto- le dije.

Luego de una canción más decidimos sentarnos, yo bebí un poco de el coctel que había ordenado, cuando escuche que alguien al oído me decía;

- ¡BU!- el grito que pegue creo que se escucho hasta Konoha, mire a mi lado y vi aun rubio sonriéndome de oreja a oreja

- DEIDARA NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARME ASI- le grite, mis compañeros me miraron, yo suspire y dije

– chicos el es Deidara un amigo, Dei, ellos son Karen, Yumi, Maki, Matt, Kaoru y Hiroto- Dei se acerco a Karen la tomo de la mano y se la beso a la vez que decía

– Mucho gusto en conocerte- a lo cual esta se sonrojo, Karen una chica de 20 años de pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel.

-¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- ella asintió con la cabeza y así los dos se perdieron en la pista de baile. Esta vez el que me invito a bailar fue Hiroto, un chico de 21 años que tenía pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, Vi como Kaoru bailaba con Yumi, una rubia de 20 años, de ojos azules, muy sexy en mi opinión, que era demasiado extrovertida, y Maki una joven pelirroja de 18 años bailaba con Matt, el gemelo de Yumi por lo cual también era rubio y de ojos azules.

Esta vez estábamos bailando reggaetón más específicamente "virtual diva" de Don Omar, de repente aparecieron tres chicas que eran amigas de Hiroto y empezamos a hablar, las tres eras muy agradables, así que el grupo se había agrandado, estaban mis compañeros del trabajo, los akatsuki, y las tres amigas de Hiroto.

Ya era las 12 de la noche, la mayoría estaban ebrios, suspire, y escuche la letra de la canción que estaba poniendo el DJ.

Y yo no me vuelvo a enamorar prefiero estar solo

Y yo no me vuelvo a enamorar

No me vuelvo a enamorar

Prefiero estar solo

Y yo no me vuelvo a enamorar

Esa era la primera canción que había bailado con Itachi, mire la bebida que Sasori, quien estaba a mi lado, me había comprado, era alcohol, así que la cogí y me la bebí de un trago, sentí como esa sensación de ardor pasaba por mi garganta

-ya vengo- le dije a Sasori y empecé a caminar al baño de damas, estaba cerca del baño cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo, era un hombre algo mayor, este me dijo

- hola linda, ¿quieres acostarte conmigo?- sentía en su aliento mucho alcohol, estaba ebrio

– No- le conteste algo seca e intente seguir mi camino, pero este me jalo y me acorralo contra la pared

– A ver perra tu esta noche serás mía- me dijo, me empecé a asustar- suélteme- le dije- no linda- me dijo él

-que la sueltes- intervino una tercera voz, era Itachi, el hombre se alejo de mí

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto algo enojado el hombre, Itachi me abrazo por los hombros

– soy su novio, así que más te vale que te alejes de ella- después de esto, el hombre desapareció de nuestra vista, luego de unos segundo me di cuenta que Itachi aun me abrazaba

– Etto, Itachi, creo que ya no es necesario que me abrases- amaba que lo hiciera, pero si él no quería algo serio conmigo.

-lo siento- dijo mientras quitaba su brazo

–Gracias- le dije.

Así trascurrió la noche y a las 3 de la mañana Kaoru y Hiroto me estaban dejando en la puerta de mi apartamento, y aunque sabía que era mentira no evitaba que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora cuando recuerdo esas palabras "soy_ su novio, así que más te vale alejarte de ella" _debo admitirlo me encantaría que fuera mi novio, a quien no le gustaría tener un novio como él, sexy, sensual, tierno, inteligente, guapo, entre otras cosas, quería besarlo, aunque solo fuera una vez más, besar esos deliciosos labios.

Abrí mi bolso, y allí vi la cajita, el collar que él me había regalado de cumpleaños.

_FLASHBACK_

_Hoy era 5 de diciembre, mi cumpleaños, desafortunadamente mi novio estaba de misión, y volveria dentro de 3 días, así que pase el día sola, solo unos amigos y la mama de Itachi me vinieron a felicitar. _

_Ya era de noche, y yo estaba muy deprimida, es decir, cualquier chica espera que su novio, con el cual lleva 9 meses, le de algo muy lindo en su cumpleaños. Me limite a suspirar y me puse mi pijama, que consistía en un short y una camisa de tiras, justo cuando me iba a dormir, sentí que alguien entraba por la ventana de mi sala, voltee a mirar asustada, pero vi a mi querido novio, el me sonrío_

_- feliz cumpleaños linda- me dijo luego cerro la ventana._

_-amor ¿Qué haces aquí?, no estabas de misión-_

_-sí, pero logre acabarla antes del tiempo- oh se me olvidaba que mi novio era uno de los mejores ninjas de toda Konoha. _

_El se acerco a mí y me entrego una cajita, yo la abrí y había un collar en forma de corazón, muy lindo_

_-gracias amor- le dije, mientras lo abrazaba, el correspondió a mi abrazo, luego el beso la punta de mi nariz, para luego besar mis labios, a lo cual yo correspondí gustosa. Nos dirigimos a mi habitación, allí nos sentamos en mi cama, y empezamos a hablar de todo un poco, desde música, su misión hasta su familia, pude darme cuenta que mi novio estaba cansado por lo cual dije _

–_Amor deberías dormir un poco- el me miro y respondió_

_- sí, voy al sofá- él se puso de pie y yo lo detuve._

_-claro que no, tu duermes aquí- le dije señalando la cama, me levante me acerque a él, le quite su chaleco de ninja, y le dije_

_- ponte cómodo, ya vengo- salí de mi cuarto y cerré la puerta, me dirigí al armario donde guardo algunas cobijas y almohadas, y saque unas para irme a dormir al sofá, pero unas manos me interrumpieron_

_- no voy a dejar que duermas en un sofá- me dijo Itachi _

–_pero, tu estas más cansado que yo- le respondí._

_-pues vamos a dormir juntos- dijo, me sonroje demasiado, lo mire y me di cuenta que estaba solo con su pantalón de ninja, el me tomo de las manos y me halo hasta mi cuarto, se acostó en mi cama debajo de las cobijas se arrincono contra la pared y con unas palmaditas me invito a unirme a él. Con mucha pena me acosté a su lado, y sentí como el pasaba su brazo por mi cintura y me acercaba a él, yo me acurruque en su pecho aspirando ese olor tan masculino y nos quedamos dormidos _

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Perdon la tardanza pero el coelgio esta super pesado.

alguna critica, sugerencia etc... se acepta =D

nos leemos byebye


	14. Una mentira y un beso

Sumario: Ellos se conocían de antes, ellos se amaban pero por cuestiones del destino se tuvieron que separar, y ¿si se volvieran a encontrar? ¿Aun se amarían?

* * *

CAP 13

**ALI POV **

Como extrañaba esos tiempos, en que los dos éramos felices, me dolía tanto no poder estar con él, estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, pero a la vez estábamos tan separados, suspire y me dirigí a mi cuarto, donde me acosté y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Odie despertar, estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso, en este Itachi me besaba y se sentía tan real que me frustre al saber que era solo un sueño.

Luego de 1 hora en la cual me duche y me cambie, estaba desayunando, aunque mi mente estaba perdida en el mundo de la fantasía, no podía dejar de pensar en los labios de Itachi, eran exquisitos, sin saber porque me dirigí a mi cuarto y me coloque el collar que él me había dado, era un forma de simbolizar que mi corazón aun le pertenecía.

Escuche el timbre, fui a abrir y me encontré a Konan y Deidara.

-hola Ali- dijeron los dos entusiasmados.

-hola chicos- les respondí con una sonrisa.

-Ali quería preguntarte ¿quieres ir de compras con nosotros?- me dijo Konan.

-hoy, claro no tengo ningún plan- les respondí.

Así salimos rumbo a un centro comercial, compramos de todo, desde camisas, zapatos, accesorios, hasta vestidos, y ropa interior, en la cual Deidara estaba muy apenado, claro que Deidara era el que llevaba las bolsas de las dos, que ya eran como 20.

Luego de 4 horas de compras, Konan se fue con sus bolsas, dejando a Deidara conmigo, el me dijo que me acompañaría a mi casa.

Durante el recorrido, el cual estuvo algo silencioso al principio, el me pregunto.

-Ali ¿a ti te gusta Sasori o Itachi?-

Yo me quede pasmada, y decidí sincerarme con él.

-Dei, debo admitirte que Sasori es muy guapo, y me atrae, pero esa atracción es solo física, o bueno eso es lo que siento, pero con Itachi es diferente, no es simple atracción fisica lo que siento por el, yo lo amo, y aunque quiera no puedo dejar de hacerlo, cada vez que lo veo, no puedo evitar sentir esas mariposas en el estomago- le dije.

-wau ¿Quién diría que alguien quería tanto a Itachi? Yo siempre lo vi como alguien frio, que no tenía sentimientos, pero Ali, ese día en el karaoke, cuando tú volviste del baño, fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír, ni siquiera sé porque lo hizo- me dijo él, yo recordé la situación.

-fue por esto- le mostré el collar- esto me lo dio Itachi en mi cumpleaños- le dije, Dei miro el collar, con algo de curiosidad, me sonrió, y siguió caminando, para decirme

–Él aun te ama Ali-

-lo sé, pero él me dijo que no podíamos estar juntos porque él es un Akatsuki-

- solo quiere protegerte, nuestra vida está lleno de peligros, él simplemente no soportaría la idea de perderte, sabes hasta he llegado a entenderlo un poco –

- eh ¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunte curiosa.

-me gusta Karen- yo deje de caminar y le dije.

-QUE, ¿mi compañera del trabajo con la que bailaste en la disco anoche?- estaba asombrada.

-Sí, hable mucho con ella, es muy inteligente y tierna- vi como Deidara miraba al frente serio, yo voltee a mirar, y me encontré con los ojos negros de Itachi, el se detuvo al vernos, pero siguió caminado.

**ITACHI POV**

Había salido para comprar algo de comer, ya que me moría del hambre, cuando iba de regreso al hotel, me encontré con Deidara y Ali, me detuve la verlos, pero seguí caminando hacia mi destino, cuando pase por el lado de Ali no pude ignorar el collar que colgaba de su cuello ¿Por qué lo usaba? ¿Aun significaba algo para ella? No sabía porque, pero sentía que el hecho de que lo usara, tenía un significado muy importante.

Aun no lograba olvidar lo que paso anoche, el hecho de ver como ese estúpido intento abusar de ella, me puso histérico, no media lo que hice, dije que era mi novia, en parte quería que lo fuera, es que ella es simplemente perfecta para mi, con todo y sus defectos, me encantaría besar esos labios rosados, sin darme cuenta estaba otra vez encima del edificio, que quedaba enfrente del apartamento de Ali, me entro curiosidad y entre a su cuarto, este estaba completamente ordenado y olía delicioso, sentí que alguien abría la puerta, y la vi a ella, la que me quitaba el sueño, ella me miro sorprendida, y de me decía.

-Itachi ¿Qué haces aquí?- no sabía que responderle, y decidí dejarme guiar por mi corazón, me acerque a ella, tome su cara en mis manos, la iba a besar, estaba decidido, pero entre en razón al último segundo, y bese su frente para luego intentar salir por la ventana, pero fui detenido por unos mano, escuche que ella me decía.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me confundes?-

-Ali, perdóname, yo no quería venir, solo me deje llevar por mis impulsos-

-¿así que eso es lo que sientes por mi? Solo impulsos- me dijo ella, eso era mentira, yo la amaba, pero ella me tenía que olvidar.

-sí, son solo impulsos estúpidos, también lo que te dije la otra noche-

-entonces, vete de aquí por favor- sentí como si voz se quebraba un poco, no quiera verla llorar, así que salí del lugar.

**ALI POV **

¿Qué es esto que siento? A sí, mi corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos, luego de esas frías palabras, sentía que mi vida no tenía ningún sentido, ya no tenía un motivo por el cual mantenerme en pie.

Cerré la ventana, y la cortina de mi cuarto, para luego acostarme en la cama, a llorar como una magdalena, luego de 2 horas en las que estuve llorando y comiendo chocolates, escuche el timbre, me levante y al abrir la puerta me encontré con Sasori, simplemente corrí hasta el, lo abrasé y empecé a llorar en su pecho, el me consolaba en sus brazos.

-no sé qué fue lo que te paso, pero no llores, nadie vale la pena para que tú derrames estas lágrimas-

-Sasori, nadie me quiere, estoy sola en el mundo- genial y venia mi momento emo.

-¿Cómo que nadie? Yo te amo Ali- yo lo mire a los ojos, el se empezó a acercar a mí, me iba a besar, pero yo le corrí la cara para que me besara en la mejilla.

-recuerda que un clavo saca otro clavo- me dijo al oído, yo reflexione un poco sobre esta frase ¿Sasori sería capaz de sacar a Itachi de mi corazón? Vi como Sasori se acercaba a mí, para luego posar sus labios, sobre los míos, sin saber porque correspondí a ese beso.

Al terminar el beso, me sentía mal conmigo misma, es decir yo amaba a Itachi, me sentí como una perra, pero, Itachi no me amaba, agh todo era tan confuso.

-Sasori necesito tiempo-

-Está bien, tomate el tiempo que desees-

-Gracias- y salió.

Durante los siguientes días empecé a salir con Sasori, claro que aun no decidía tener un relación seria con él, tampoco nos habíamos besado desde aquella vez, también pasaba mucho tiempo con Deidara, que se había vuelto un buen amigo, a él le contaba todos mis problemas.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Konan, el cual iban a celebrar en una discoteca, yo estaba invitada, pero no sabía si ir o no, ya que volvería a ver a Itachi, y sentía que no estaba preparada para verlo otra vez, pero bueno al final iré, la temática de la fiesta era de disfraces, por lo cual hoy iba a ir con Konan a comprar nuestros disfraces. Y como si mis pensamientos fueran leídos, escuche el timbre, era Konan.

Las dos hablábamos muy animadas mientras caminábamos a las tienda de disfraces, una vez al llegar allí, la chica que atendía la tienda nos pregunto.

-¿Cómo les gustaría su disfraz señoritas?-

-yo estaba pensando en algo relacionado con Alicia en el país de las maravillas- dijo Konan

-esta de suerte señorita justamente me acaba de llegar la nueva colección de cachivaches inspirada en la película, dígame que le gustaría, tengo unos de la reina roja, otros del sombrerero loco-

-déjame ver primero los de Alicia- Konan se midió como tres, pero ninguno le gustaba, ya que todos eran algo infantiles.

-mira este, es del sombrerero es muy lindo- mire el disfraz, era muy lindo, venia con unos zapatos de tacón negros, unas medias blancas, que llegaban arriba de la rodilla y en el borde de cada media había un moño negro, la falda era de seda azul, pero por debajo tenía un tutu negro, la parte de la camisa era negra y en el busto dorado, también llevaba en el cuello un moño azul, y un sombrero azul con negro,(N/a: en mi perfil). Konan se lo probó.

-Konan ese te queda muy lindo- le dije.

-sí, me llevare este- dijo Konan mirándose al espejo.

-bueno Ali y tu ¿Qué vas a llevar?- me pregunto.

-mmm, pues la verdad estaba pensando en un disfraz de bruja- le conteste

-bueno ya te paso los modelos que tengo- me dijo la chica de la tienda.

Así me medí como 4 y al final me decidí por uno que era morado con negro (N/a: en mi perfil). Tenía medias rayadas negro con morado, la falda era negra, y la camisa era negra con morado, tenía un sombrero, me lo iba a poner con unos tacones negros.

-con eso si que vas a conquistar a Sasori, o tal vez q reconquistar a Itachi- me dijo Konan, a lo cual yo me sonroje toda.

Luego de eso salimos a tomar una malteada, y cada una se fue por su lado, ahora me encontraba en mi cuarto, sosteniendo entre mis dedos el collar que tanto significaba para mí, y desde que me había dicho que todo había sido un impulso ridículo no podía evitar preguntarme ¿será que siempre fue así? ¿Hace tres años también fue un impulso? ¿El nunca me amo? Abrí el cajón de la mesa de noche y saque la única foto que nos habíamos tomado juntos, en el baile de navidad que organizó su clan cuando llevábamos 10 meses de novios, los dos nos veíamos tan bien juntos. En la foto, el me abrazaba por atrás y reposaba su barbilla en mi hombro, yo sonreía a la cámara, creo que nunca volví a sonreír de esa manera, desde que él se fue.

Mire la hora, 6 de la noche, tenía una hora para alistarme, primero me duche, me puse el disfraz y me empecé a maquillar, y arreglar mi pelo, a las 7:00 estaba completamente lista, salí de mi apartamento y llegue al lugar de reunión, hay estaban ya todos los Akatsuki, mis compañeros del trabajo, y las amigas de Hiroto, no pude evitar ver lo sexy que se veía Itachi disfrazado de vampiro, pero Sasori como pirata no estaba nada mal (N/a: trajes es mi perfil).

**ITACHI POV **

Ali estaba hermosa, con ese disfraz se veía muy sexy, de repente sentí como si mi madre me estuviera hablando y me decía

-_hijo ¿Qué haces? No vez que ella aun te ama, puede que muchos hombres la amen, pero ella solo tiene ojos para ti, no dejes que nadie te la quite-_

Aunque nos amaramos, no podría estar con ella, la pondría en mucho peligro. Mire como Sasori le besaba la mejilla, y ella se sonrojaba, Sasori podía protegerla más que yo.

Empezamos a caminar rumbo a la disco, cuando llegamos conseguimos una mesa y yo me quede sentado sin hacer nada.

-¿Por qué no la invitas a bailar?- me dijo Deidara que estaba a mi lado.

-ella está con Sasori- le dije.

-sí, pero su corazón aun te pertenece- él se levanto para bailar con Karen.

Medite sobre estas palabras, voltee a mirar hacia la pista, donde todos estaban bailando menos yo, la mirada de Ali se cruzo con la mía, y hay nos quedamos, embobados en los ojos del otro, nuestro contacto se perdió, cuando alguien tomo su rostro entre las manos, era Sasori, ella lo miro, el se acerco a ella y lentamente poso sus labios sobre los de ella, sentí como mi vida, mi mundo y mi corazón, se partía en mil pedazos, salí del lugar enojado conmigo mismo, llegue a una calle que estaba sola y oscura, me recosté contra la pared y me deje caer, quedando sentado, sentí que algo salía de mis ojos, ¿eran lagrimas?, si, estaba llorando.

(_ALI POV, _**ITACHI POV)**

_Estaba mirando a Itachi, y él me miraba, pero de repente sentí que Sasori tomaba mi cara y me besaba, yo me aparte de él y le dije_

_-perdóname no puedo seguir con esto- _

_Mire al lugar donde estaba Itachi, pero no lo encontré, lo vi saliendo de la disco, salí detrás de él. Empecé a buscarlo, pero no lo encontraba, hasta que lo vi, sentado en una calle oscura. _

**Escuche el paso de unos tacones, mira hacia el lugar y vi a Ali, ella se acerco hasta mí.**

**-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte con un tono serio.**

**-yo… bueno pues…. Es que lo que paso con Sasori, no tu…- **

**-no tienes que darme explicaciones de nada- la interrumpí. **

_Lo mire, me senté enfrente de él y le dije_

_-¿Itachi, tú nunca me amaste?-_

_- yo te ame- me dijo._

_-pero ya no- afirme_

**-me parece muy injusto que yo… que yo aun te ame, intente olvidarte pero no lo logre- ella me decía con sus ojos aguados. **

**-Itachi yo…-****que ella estuviera allí, era una prueba de que aún me quería, seguía aturdido, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, ¿en verdad estaba allí? o ¿era solo el juego de una mente desesperada?, no lo sabía, tenía que comprobarlo, decidí interrumpir sus palabras con un beso en sus labios.**

_Me estaba besando, y yo estaba en shock, sentí que él se iba a separar de mis labios, pero no lo deje, ya que tome su cabeza en mis manos y correspondí a su beso, a la vez que cerraba mis ojos. Dios sus labios sabían deliciosos. _

**Era real, ella me besaba, acariciaba mi pelo, yo pase mis manos por su cintura y acerque su cuerpo al mío haciendo que ella quedara sentada en mis piernas. Nuestros labios se movían, rozándose entre sí, yo lamí su labio inferior.**

_Abrí mi boca para profundizar el beso, y ahora eran nuestras lenguas las que batallaban entre sí, cuando nos falto el aire, nos separamos, y él me abrazo muy fuerte y me decía._

_-Perdóname Ali, no quería ponerte en peligro, por eso te dije todas esas mentiras- _

**-¿de qué hablas?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.**

**-Ali, yo te mentí cuando te dije que todo había sido un impulso, yo nunca he dejado de amarte, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia de nuevo?- estaba decidido, ella iba a ser mía para siempre, hoy me di cuenta que no soporto verla en los brazos de otro hombre. Ella me sonrió, me beso, y luego del beso me dijo.**

**-nada me haría más feliz en esta vida- yo le sonreí, yo también sería muy feliz con ella a mi lado.**

_Simplemente no cabía en mí de la felicidad tan grande que sentía, quería correr por toda la aldea y gritar que Itachi era MI novio MIO, MIO, MIO,__ los dos nos seguimos besando durante… no se cuanto tiempo, cuando estoy con él, no me importa nada. _

**Luego de una larga pero satisfactoria sesión de besos, MI novia y yo nos dirigimos hacia la disco, yo la tomaba de la mano y ella me sonería, cuando llegamos a la mesa donde estaban todos, Deidara prácticamente se volvió loco**

**-AHHHH SE VA A ACABAR EL MUNDO, ITACHI ESTA SONRIENDO DE OREJA A OREJA- gritaba Deidara.**

_Yo no podía dejar de reírme al ver la reacción de Deidara, de pronto mi mirada se cruzo con la de Sasori, tenía que dejar las cosas claras con él, así que me aparte de mi novio para hablar con él._

**SASORI POV **

Cuando los vi llegar tomados de las manos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, no era necesario preguntar para saber que ellos estaban juntos otra vez, bueno había perdido contra el Uchiha, pero al menos lo había intentado, vi como Ali se acercaba a mí.

-Sasori lo siento, pero, yo aun siento muchas cosas por Itachi- me dijo.

-Tranquila, yo no puedo obligarte a amarme, y me alegra que seas feliz con él- le respondí.

-gracias ¿amigos?- me extendió la mano, yo le sonreí le apreté la mano y dije

-amigos-

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus reviews!

bueno aqui un capi mas, ojala les alla gustado =D


	15. Sasuke

Sumario: Ellos se conocían de antes, ellos se amaban pero por cuestiones del destino se tuvieron que separar, y ¿si se volvieran a encontrar? ¿Aun se amarían?

**CAP 14 **

**ITACHI POV **

Mi novia estaba hablando con Sasori, yo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, los dos se dieron un apretón de manos y ella empezó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba, aun no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, no podía estar más feliz con el destino y con la vida.

Ella me abrazo y yo correspondí su abrazo.

-¿quiere bailar?- le susurre al oído, ella asintió con la cabeza y los dos nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, bailamos los dos el resto de la noche, me asombraba de lo bien que se movía en la pista.

-creo que no te había dicho lo bien te ves con ese disfraz- le dije al oído, se veía realmente hermosa disfrazada de bruja.

-creo que no te mencione que vi por hay un vampiro muy sexy- sabía que se estaba refiriendo a mí. (N/a: que modesto ¬¬)

Luego de unas horas, a las 3 am cerraron el lugar por lo cual decidimos irnos, yo acompañe a mi novia hasta el apartamento.

-¿quieres entrar?- me dijo cuando llegamos.

-si- le dije, ella abrió la puerta y entramos, yo cerré la puerta y me senté en un sofá, Ali encendió la luz del pasillo, se quito los zapatos y se sentó a mi lado, para besarme apasionadamente, luego empezamos a hablar de varias cosas, especialmente de hace 3 años, algunas anécdotas graciosas.

-¿te acuerdas cuando te caíste esquiando?- le dije riéndome al recordar el momento.

-a si, tu familia me invito un fin de semana a esquiar, pero era pésima y me caía a cada rato-

-si, al final me toco llevarte cargada al hotel-

De tanto hablar tocamos el tema de lo que yo le hice al clan.

-¿Por qué los mataste?- me pregunto.

-Ali, el día siguiente que pasamos la noche juntos, me llamaron del consejo de ancianos de la aldea, ellos me contaron que el clan Uchiha estaba conspirando contra la aldea, si eso continuaba así, se formaría la tercera guerra ninja, me dijeron que tenía que matarlos, yo me negué, pero… pero ellos me amenazaron- le dije

-¿con que? Tuvo que ser algo importante para que mataras a ti familia-

-Sí, me amenazaron con lo que yo quería más-

-¿Qué fue?- Ali siempre había sido muy curiosa.

-me amenazaron con matarte- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-¿a mí?-

-sí, a ti, me dijeron que primero te violarían y luego te matarían-

**ALI POV **

No podía creer lo que Itachi me estaba contando, es decir, el había matado a toda su familia para salvarme a mí.

-gracias- le dije a punto de llorar - tu me salvaste- le dije.

-Ali, me dolió mucho matar a mi madre, ella era la única que quería del clan y también a Sasuke, por eso lo deje vivo-

-sí, tu mama era muy especial- le dije.

-Pero ese día que me dijiste que me odiabas, yo le conté a mi mama todo-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-ella me entendió, me perdono por lo que iba a hacer y me dio un anillo, me dijo que se lo diera a la mujer que yo amara de verdad, por eso te lo doy a ti- el saco de su bolsillo una caja y me la entrego.

-Itachi, no puedo aceptarla, es el único recuerdo que tienes de tu madre-

-pero ella quería que fuera tuyo- me explico, yo lo mire a los ojos, lo tome de las manos y lo hale hasta mi cuarto, le dije que se sentara en la cama, y él así lo hizo, me pare frente a él, lleve mis manos hacia el cierre del vestido y empecé a bajarlo.

**ITACHI POV **

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le dije.

-Ali, ¿estás segura?-

-si- me contesto, segura de su respuesta.

El vestido cayó al suelo, dejándome apreciarla con su ropa interior negra de encaje, y las medias, me levante y me acerque a ella, la bese mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda, ella me quito la capa y la camisa de vampiro, mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente, yo puse mis manos en sus muslos y la cargue haciendo que ella rodeara mi cintura con sus piernas, la recosté suavemente en la cama, e inmediatamente me puse encima de ella, acerque mi boca a su oído y le dije.

-Ali te amo-

-yo también te amo Itachi- la mire, estaba hermosa, estaba sonrojada, y su respiración era un poco agitada, la bese nuevamente, en cuestión de minutos los dos estábamos desnudos, tenía que admitir que su cuerpo había cambiado, este ya no era de una adolescente de 16 años, su cuerpo ahora era el de una mujer.

Esa noche la hice mía por segunda vez, esa noche toque el paraíso con la punta de mis dedos, y luego de que hiciéramos el amor nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Al siguiente día, abrí los ojos, y no pude evitar recordar las escenas de la noche pasada, mire a mi lado y hay vi a Ali durmiendo plácidamente, le acaricie el pelo y ella se despertó abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes y me sonrió.

-buenos días- me dijo.

-buenas días- le conteste a la vez que le daba un beso en los labios.

-¿Qué quieres para desayunar?- me pregunto mientras se levantaba y se ponía su ropa.

-lo que tú quieras amor- le dije, mientras yo también me levantaba y me vestía.

Ella me preparo un delicioso desayuno, mientras comíamos ella y yo conversábamos animadamente, nos reíamos, su sonrisa era perfecta, me alegraba demasiado estar con ella, la mire fijamente.

-¿Qué tanto me vez?- dijo Ali algo sonrojada.

-te ves muy hermosa- le conteste.

-no digas mentiras, estoy toda despeinada-

-aun así estas muy hermosa- tome su rostro en mis manos y la bese, ella me correspondió al instante, creo que nunca me cansaría de probar sus labios.

Luego de media hora, yo me dirigía al hotel para arreglarme y luego salir con Ali, llegue al hotel me duche y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, cuando volví al apartamento de Ali, ella se estaba terminando de alistar, llevaba puesto un jean y una camisa de cuadros rosados y morados, se miraba al espejo mientras se aplicaba un poco de perfume, yo la abrace por detrás.

-te extrañe- le dije mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-Itachi, fueron como 40 minutos- me dijo sonriente.

-a eso súmale 3 años- si, habían sido tres largos años sin ella, pero ahora no había poder humano que lograra alejarme de ella.

-Itachi- nos miramos por un largo tiempo, ella suspiro.

-vamos- dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y salimos del edificio rumbo al parque de diversiones, allí estuvimos hasta las 3 de la tarde, luego fuimos a cine y vimos la película "la pesadilla en la calle ELM", era muy chistoso ver como Ali escondida su cabeza en mi pecho cuando aparecía Freddy Krueger. Cuando salimos del cine nos encontramos a Deidara, lo que nos sorprendió fue verlo besándose con Karen la amiga del trabajo de Ali.

-Dei- dijo Ali, el nos miro y dijo.

-hola chicos, no sé si sabían, pero ayer Karen y yo nos volvimos novios-

-¿Cuándo?- dijimos sorprendidos.

-cuando ustedes dos desaparecieron misteriosamente- dijo Karen quien nos sonreía pícaramente, Ali se sonrojo, me reí y pase mi brazo por los hombros de mi novia.

-que lindos se ven juntos- nos dijo Karen.

-Itachi ven un momento tengo que decirte algo- me dijo Deidara, yo me separe de Ali y nos alejamos de ellas para hablar.

-Itachi, tomate esto con calma, pero Pein me dijo que mañana nos vamos- me dijo Deidara, yo solo suspire, no me quería alejar de Ali.

-creo que no tengo otra opción- dije deprimido.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Ali?- me pregunto, la verdad no sabía, lo único que tenía claro es que no iba a perderla otra vez, no ahora que estamos juntos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tu con Karen?- le pregunte a Deidara.

-hable con Pein, y me dijo que no había problema en que venga 2 o 3 veces al mes a visitarla, deberías hacer lo mismo, ahora si te entiendo, no quieres que nada la lastime, y si la llevas contigo correría un gran peligro- lo pensé por unos minutos.

-creo que hare lo mismo que tu, si me disculpas quiero aprovechar el tiempo y estar con ella- nos dirigimos donde nuestras novias, nos despedidos, y cada uno cogió por su lado.

Durante el camino hacia la casa de Ali, estaba pensando en cómo decírselo, iba a ser difícil, pero rogaba para que ella no terminara conmigo.

Llegamos a su apartamento, me senté en un sofá y ella se sentó a mi lado, suspire, este era el momento.

-Ali, tengo algo que decirte- esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba – lo que Deidara me dijo- ella me miraba a los ojos- es que mañana, mañana nos vamos de Katen- ella simplemente agacho la cabeza, y me dijo.

- me vas a abandonar-

-no, amor, yo voy a venir a visitarte-

-mentiroso, eres un estúpido y mentiroso-

-Ali, cálmate- intente acercarme, pero.

-ALEJATE DE MI- grito, y me miro, en ese momento me asuste, en sus ojos pude notar lo enojada que estaba, se levanto enojada.

-Ali, linda cálmate- le dije mientras intentaba acercarme a ella

-NO, ¿Por qué no me llevas contigo?-

-porque simplemente no soportaría la idea de que te lastimaran por mi culpa, no quiero perderte- le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo, y la abrace, ella correspondió a mi abrazo.

-no, yo no, yo no quiero sentirme sola- me dijo triste.

-amor, voy a venir, te lo prometo- tome su rostro entre mis manos, cerré mis ojos y acerque mis labios a los suyos, en el beso pude sentir todos los sentimientos que ella me quería expresar.

-Itachi, no olvides que te amo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, por unos minutos me perdí en esos ojos verdes, que eran el reflejo del alma de la mujer que amaba, y según lo que veía su alma estaba triste.

**ALI POV **

Los dos nos mirábamos, yo estaba demasiado triste, no quería por nada del mundo separarme de él, por lo cual lo abrace muy fuerte, enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y aspire ese olor tan masculino que me volvía loca. Quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que me quedaba con él, así que lo bese, una y otra vez.

Cuando cayó la noche, nos fuimos a dormir, el lo hizo inmediatamente, pero yo aun seguía despierta, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, todas esa sensaciones tan placenteras que sentí, me levante por un vaso de agua, estaba en la cocina cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba por atrás, pensé que era Itachi, pero sentí algo filudo y frio en mi cuello.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- era Sasuke, me entro mucho miedo.

-se que está contigo, creo que no le molestaría que juegue un poco contigo- sentí como metió su mano dentro de mi camisa.

-NO, ALEJATE DE MI- grite asustada, el saco su mano de mi camisa y me sentí aliviada, se me ocurrió una idea para escapar de él, me voltee y le dije

-¿Por qué te detuviste Sasuke?- le dije con voz sensual, el me miro sorprendido y yo subí mi rodilla y le pegue en su parte sensible, y salí corriendo, en la mitad del pasillo Sasuke me cogió y me tiro contra una mesa, que se rompió al impactar en ella, grite del dolor, vi como él se acercaba de forma amenazadora a mí, pero.

**

* * *

**

BUENO LES AVISO QUE NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL!

Gracias a todas por sus reviews =D

Nos leemos!


	16. ¿este es el final?

**CAP 15 **

**ALI POV **

Vi como se acercaba de forma amenazadora a mí, pero escuchamos una voz.

-Sasuke aléjate de ella- era Itachi.

-¿así es como saludas a tu hermano?- dijo desafiante.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Itachi serio, yo intente levantarme, pero un dolor en la pierna me lo impidió, mire y me asuste al ver que estaba sangrando un poco más abajo de mi rodilla, gracias al dolor pegue un leve gemido, el cual llamo la atención de los hermanos Uchiha, Itachi me miro con culpabilidad y solo me dijo.

-por esto es que quería alejarme de ti- sabia que él se estaba matando de la culpa por dentro, yo no quería que el hiciera eso.

-no, Itachi yo estoy bien no te preocupes- le dije, levantándome ignorando el fuerte dolor que sentía.

-tranquilo hermano, si querías alejarte de ella, te ayudare a hacerlo – dijo Sasuke mirándome fijamente, su mirada me provoco un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, Itachi me tomo del brazo y susurro.

-ponte detrás de mí- yo asentí con la cabeza. Los dos empezaron a pelear y me era imposible estar preocupada por Itachi, el no tenía ninguna arma aquí, y con el andar de los minutos Sasuke le cogía ventaja a Itachi.

No quería separarme de él, lo amaba demasiado. Un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, Itachi estaba en el piso, y Sasuke corrió hacia mí, me tomo de la cintura, me cargo y salió del apartamento, por una ventana al final del pasillo, yo solo grite.

-ITACHI- mientras lo veía levantarse del suelo, y como nos alejábamos uno del otro, extendí mi mano hacia él, en un intento absurdo por alcanzarlo, pero no lo logre, mi vista se nublo gracias a las lágrimas que empezaron a salir, sentí como Sasuke ponía un pañuelo en mi boca y al acto todo lo vi era el color negro.

**ITA POV **

MALDICION, había dejado que Sasuke se la llevara, ¿ahora que iba a hacer?, tenía claro que iría por ella hasta el fin del mundo, tenía que salvarla, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño alguno, me dirigí decidido al hotel, tome mis cosas, pergaminos, armas, entre otras y salí camino a Konoha, pero antes de abandonar el hotel me encontré con Deidara, al cual le conté lo sucedido.

-Itachi, voy contigo- me dijo

-No, Deidara es mi problema-

-pero es mi amiga- después de una larga discusión, termine por aceptar que viniera conmigo, el alisto sus cosas, y salimos rumbo a Konoha, durante todo el viaje no deje de pensar en Ali, rogando para que cuando yo llegara ella estuviera sana y salva. No paramos a descansar esa noche, ya que queríamos llegar a Konoha lo más rápido posible.

Luego de varias horas de viaje llegamos a Konoha, en la entrada habían dos ambus, decidimos atacarlos, y así, peleamos por un rato, hasta que logramos dejarlos inconscientes, los arrastramos hasta un lugar donde nadie los vieran y tomamos prestados su uniformes, en especial la máscara, no pude evitar recordar aquellos años donde yo también era ambu, mire hacia el interior de la aldea y recordé todos los momentos felices y tristes que había vivido aquí.

Llegaron otros 2 ambus y nos dijeron.

-La Hokage los manda llamar, nosotros cuidaremos a partir de ahora- y así nos dirigimos a la torre del Hokage, al llegar nos hicieron pasar a la oficina de la Hokage que ahora era Tsunade-sama.

-Bueno, iré directo al grano, hace 1 hora y media, Sasuke Uchiha volvió a Konoha con Aelita Lowar, que como ustedes saben ha sido acusada por traicionar a la aldea, al escapar y encontrarse con los miembros de la organización de criminales Akatsuki, ella está siendo ahora interrogada- en eso Deidara la interrumpió.

-¿Qué clase de información quieren sacarle?-

-Todo lo que sepa sobre akatsuki-

- ¿si ella no quiere declarar?- volvió a preguntar Deidara.

-la van a torturar- en ese momento mi corazón se paralizo, eso no era justo, Ali pasó tiempo con nosotros, pero no sabe nada sobre nosotros, no tiene que información dar.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- pregunto Deidara.

-cuando finalice el interrogatorio, ella será llevada a una celda, ustedes dos la cuidaran- era perfecto, así podríamos salvarla más fácil. En eso llego mi hermano.

-Hokage-sama el interrogatorio ya término- dijo.

-¿lograron sacarle algo de información?- pregunto la Hokage.

-no, dice que no sabe nada de akatsuki, deber querer mucho a mi hermano para ser torturada así y no confesar nada- ahora estaba más desesperado que nunca ¿Qué tanto le habían hecho a mi pobre Ali?, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

-Sasuke, guíalos a la celda, ellos la van a cuidar- Así nos dirigimos donde estaba Ali, al llegar allí, la vi acostada en una cama, acurrucada y llorando, con muchas heridas en el cuerpo, ya que se encontraba con su pijama podíamos ver los moretones y cortes que tenía en las piernas y brazos, Cuando nos vio dijo.

-¿van a seguir lastimándome? Yo no sé nada- dijo asustada.

-tranquila Lowar, ellos te van a cuidar hasta que el consejo decida que hacer contigo- dijo Sasuke para luego entregarnos la llave de la celda e irse caminando, me asegure de que no hubiera alguien cerca y entre a la celda para decirle a Deidara.

-cuida que nadie venga- el asintió con la cabeza y yo me acerque a Ali.

-no te acerques, no quiero que me lastimen mas- dijo mientras retrocedía un poco.

-Ali, soy yo Itachi- y me quitaba la máscara, ella me vio y me sonrió yo me acosté a su lado.

-perdóname, por no poder protegerte- le dije mientras la abrazaba, y ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

-Itachi, yo estoy bien- me dijo con la voz apagada.

-shhh, debes descansar estas muy débil- ella asintió con la cabeza, y a los poco minutos sentí que estaba dormida.

-Deidara- lo llame el me miro y le dije.

-cuando todo esto acabe la voy a dejar-

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto.

-no creo que sea capaz de volver a verla así, la amo demasiado, con esto me doy cuenta que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para protegerla, al fin de cuentas no soy tan fuerte como todo el mundo cree- le dije mientras la acercaba mas a mi cuerpo.

-eso es, porque ella es tu debilidad, estas enamorado de ella- me dijo Deidara serio.

- lo sé- dije.

**ALI POV **

Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con dos hermosas perlas negras, los ojos de Itachi, me alegraba tanto que estuviera aquí conmigo, mire al otro guardia y vi a Deidara sonriéndome, le devolví la sonrisa.

-Ali es hora de irnos, antes de que nos descubran- me dijo Itachi, yo asentí con la cabeza, los dos nos levantamos, Itachi me cargo en sus brazos y salimos de la celda, al principio tuvimos suerte al no encontrarnos con nadie, pero luego un dos ninjas nos vieron e informaron al resto de nuestra fuga, así Itachi y Deidara empezaron a correr hacia la salida de Konoha, pero de un momento a otro Deidara desapareció, cuando nos adentramos en el bosque a las afuera de Konoha.

Me di cuenta que a Itachi le costaba correr, ya que me cargaba a mí, de repente se detuvo, me dejo en el piso al lado de un árbol y me dijo.

-quédate aquí- aparecieron como 30 ninjas de Konoha que empezaron a luchar contra Itachi, en estos momentos era donde maldecía al destino porque nunca logre ser ninja, sentí que **alguien** caía del cielo, era Deidara, me miro y me dijo.

-toma esta cuerda y cuando te diga la jalas- me la dio y yo solo asentí.

Por cada segundo que pasaba llegaban mas ninjas de Konoha, estaba muy asustada, no iban a lograrlo, Itachi se me acerco me abrazo, vi como todos los ninjas de Konoha nos arrojaban explosivos y lo único que logre decir fue.

-al menos moriremos juntos Itachi- y lo abrace fuerte, para luego ensordecerme con el sonido provocado por las bombas.

¿FIN?

* * *

¿Que pasara con Ali e Itachi?

**SIENTO MUCHISIMO LA TARDANZA PERO ESTA SUPER OCUPADA POR ASUNTOS ESCOLARES, ME GRADUO EN 2 MESES DEL COLEGIO Y PUES ESTOY MUY OCUPADA CON TODO EL PAPELEO DE LAS UNIVERSIDADES.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! **


	17. por siempre juntos

Sumario: Ellos se conocían de antes, ellos se amaban pero por cuestiones del destino se tuvieron que separar, y ¿si se volvieran a encontrar? ¿Aun se amarían?

* * *

Gente bella!

muchass gracias por sus reviews y comentarios, pero esto se acabo, espero que les guste este final, es algo raro no se XD hahahahaha

nos leemos en otra ocacion

sayo!

* * *

**CAP 16 **

**AUTORA POV **

Un pequeño niño de 5 años de edad, pelo rubio y ojos castaños, se dirigía felizmente a su casa, ya que hoy se encontraría con su gran amigo de la infancia Kazuki-kun, luego de una larga y agotadora caminata el niño llega a su destino, abrió la puerta y grito.

-MAMI YA LLEGUE-

-bienvenido a casa hijo- dijo una mujer de 29 años, pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la academia?- pregunte la mujer luego de darle un fuerte abrazo a su pequeño hijo.

-muy bien mami, mira que soy el más alto de la clase y la maestra me dijo que mi dibujo era el mejor de toda la clase-

-que bien que hallas heredado ese talento de tu padre-

-sí, para que cuando crezca quiero ser igual de famoso que mi padre- dijo sonriente.

-Ren-kun te tengo que dar una excelente noticia-

-¿Qué es mami?-

-vas a tener un hermanito- dijo la mujer poniendo su mano en su vientre.

-hay que genial, siempre quise un hermano menor- comento alegre Ren.

-bueno Ren-kun cámbiate que no demora en llegar Kazuki-kun y Ali-san-

-si mami- y Ren obedientemente se dirigió a su cuarto, donde cambio su uniforme por un jean y una camisa que encontró en su armario. Suena el timbre de su casa y la mujer abre la puerta, afuera de su casa se encuentra su mejor amiga Ali y su pequeño hijo Kazuki-kun.

-Ali-chan cuanto tiempo sin verte- exclamo la mujer feliz.

-lo mismo digo Karen-chan- así los dos entraron a la casa donde Kazuki quien tenía el pelo negro y ojos verdes como los de su madre, se encontró con su amigo Ren.

-Ren-kun, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo feliz el niño.

-bien y tu Kazuki-kun-

-muy bien-

-me alegro, no nos veíamos desde que cumpliste 4 años- dijo alegre Ren.

Mientras los niños juagaban alegremente, las dos mujeres estaban en la sala de estar hablando de la vida.

-sí, últimamente Itachi-kun ha estado muy ocupado en el trabajo, tienes muchas demandas que atender- decía Ali, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té.

-te entiendo, como se inauguro la galería de arte hace una semana Dei-kun ha estado muy estresado, ojala hoy se alegre un poco cuando le de la gran noticia-

-¿Cuál noticia?-

-Ali-chan, estoy embarazada-

-Felicitaciones Karen-chan- dijo Ali mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

En eso alguien abre la puerta de la casa, de la cual se escuchan dos voces masculinas.

-amor ya llegue- dijo un rubio quien entraba por la puerta, acompañado por un pelinegro.

-Itachi-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ali a su esposo.

-como venias a traer a Kazuki-kun, pensé que aun seguías aquí, lo cual así es- dijo el Uchiha para acercarse a su esposa y darle un beso en los labios.

-ya te dije que estas hermosa hoy- dijo logrando que Ali se sonrojara, el sonrió, a pesar de llevar 9 años juntos ella aun se seguía sonrojando, el se sentó al lado de Ali y la abrazo por los hombros.

Deidara hizo lo mismo con Karen.

-¿quieren té?- pregunto Karen, los dos asintieron con la cabeza, ella se levanto se dirigió a la cocina y a los pocos segundos apareció nuevamente con 2 tazas de té encima de una bandeja, se agacho y puso la bandeja en la mesa de té, los dos hombre tomaron una taza, pero cuando Karen se encamino a sentarse al lado de Deidara se sintió mareada y perdió el equilibrio provocando que callera al suelo, pero su ágil esposo la atrapo en sus brazos antes de que esta tocara el suelo.

-KAREN ¿ESTAS BIEN?- pregunto preocupado su esposo.

-sí, sí, son solo efectos del embarazo- dijo Karen para no preocupas mas a Deidara.

-¿embarazo?- dijo asombrado este.

-Dei, estoy embarazada- este tomo a su esposa en brazos y el la alzo mientras exclamaba.

-ME HACES EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO-

-oto-san- se escucho la voz del pequeño Kazuki-kun quien corría a los brazos de su padre, lo mismo hacia Ren-kun.

-hola pequeño, ¿sabías que vas a tener un hermanito?- dijo Deidara emocionado.

-sí, mi mami me había contado- después se vio a Deidara agachado en una esquina con un aura negra que lo rodeaba mientras decía.

-le conto primero al niño, ya se perdió la confianza matrimonial-

"como siempre tan exagerado" pensaron los otros 3 adultos presentes en la sala.

-Kazuki-kun, deja de ahorcar a tu padre- dijo Ali al ver como su hijo se colgaba en el cuello de Itachi.

-linda el solo me está abrazado- defendió a su hijo.

Luego de 3 horas Itachi y Ali se marcharon a casa.

Al llegar el Uchiha tomo a Ali por la espalda y le empezó a besar el cuello.

-así que esta noche estamos tu y yo, solos- dijo con voz seductora al oído de Ali.

-ITACHI- dijo esta en reproche, a lo que él respondió

-¿Qué? Tengo 29 aun soy muy joven- ella solo sonrío y lo beso, mientras agradecía a Deidara en su mente ya que sin su ayuda, ninguno de los 2 estaría vivo en ese momento.

Volvamos un poco en el tiempo hace 9 años…

**ALIPOV **

Escuchaba el sonido de las bombas estallar a nuestro alrededor.

-Ali ahora- me dijo Dei y yo jale la cuerda, Itachi hizo una posición con sus manos, y me tomo del brazo, de un momento a otro estábamos en la entrada de Katen.

-un momento ¿Qué paso?- pregunte confundida.

-hice un jutsu de tele trasportación- yo lo mire confundida.

-Bueno yo voy a donde mi novia, nos vemos- Dijo Dei y desapareció.

-vamos- me dijo Itachi, yo lo seguí hasta mi apartamento, al entrar el me dijo.

-Ali ¿estás bien?-

-sí, solo me duelen un poco las heridas- el me llevo al cuarto, saco el botiquín de emergencias y de inmediato me empezó a curar, las heridas me ardían mucho cuando el pasaba el algodón con una sustancia para desinfectarlas, cuando termino se levanto y me dijo.

-me voy- yo lo mire confundida.

-¿A dónde?- le pregunte.

-a la guarida de akatsuki- cierto que él era un criminal de rango S.

-¿y cuándo vas a venir a visitarme?- le pregunte, esperando que fuera lo más pronto posible.

- Ali, yo no voy a volver- mi cerebro tardo unos segundos en procesar esa frase.

- al final si me vas a abandonar- le dije enojada.

-entiéndeme, todas estas heridas son la prueba del peligro al que te expongo, además no fui capaz de protegerte –

-pues lo siento por no entenderte- estaba demasiado enojada con él.

Empezamos a gritarnos entre nosotros, cuando escuchamos uno voz que provenía de la ventana de mi cuarto.

-No hay problema, mire lean- era Deidara, que nos extendía un periódico, Itachi lo tomo y yo me acerque a él, en la parte superior decía "KONOHA NEWS "

-Ali, ¿Konoha tiene periódico?- me pregunto Itachi.

-sí, lo creó Kakashi hace un año- le conteste.

-ah, bueno- el miro el articulo principal y empezó a leer.

-Hoy se estrena el nuevo volumen del libro icha- icha escrito por- dejo de leer y agrego- oye Deidara yo no voy a leer eso-

-no, mira en la parte superior derecha- yo mire y empecé a leer en voz alta.

-Kurenai y Azuma los invitan a su boda que se realizara el día 15 del mes de Agosto del presente año – deje de leer, para exclamar sorprendida-¡QUE! Kurenai con azuma-

- que mal gusto tiene Kurenai- dijo Itachi.

-claro que no, Azuma es muy apuesto-

-pero yo pensaba que ella estaba con Kakashi-

-no, Kakashi está con Anko-

-¡ENSERIO! Ufff uno se va 3 años y pasa de todo en esa aldea- de pronto sentimos como una bomba atómica estallaba a nuestro lado que venía acompañada con una voz que decía, no más bien gritaba.

-NOOOO, BOLA DE CHISMOSOS EL DE ABAJOOO- nos grito Deidara muy molesto.

-si señor- dijimos cual tropa militar.

-Bombardeo por parte de los ninja de Konoha acaba con la vida de Itachi Uchiha, Aelita Lowar y Deidara- leyó Itachi, mire y había una foto de tres cadáveres, que eran muy parecidos a nosotros.

-¿Qué es esto?- dije confundida.

-¿te acuerdas de la cuerda que halaste?- me pregunto Deidara, yo asentí.

-cuando la halaste estos cadáveres cayeron de un árbol, me tome el tiempo de hacer un jutsu para que se parecieran a nosotros- nos explico y se fue por la ventana.

-esto significa, que puedo estar contigo- me dijo Itachi, estaba muy feliz, así que cerré la ventana y la cortina, bese a mi novio con pasión, el me correspondió, los dos nos recostamos en la cama, el se puso sobre mí y me empezó a besar el cuello, yo daba pequeños suspiros, empecé a quitarle la camisa, dejando a mi completa disposición su pecho, el cual tenía los pectorales muy marcados, el se deshizo del short de mi pijama para acariciar mis muslos, dentro de pocos minutos los dos estábamos desnudos, el me miro y me dijo.

–Ali eres hermosa, te amo –a lo cual yo respondí

–También te amo Itachi –luego de esto el abrió mis piernas y entro en mi, brindándome mucho placer, y empezó a salir y entrar de mi cuerpo, los gemidos se hicieron presentes en la habitación, después de un poco tiempo, los dos llegamos al clímax, el se acostó a mi lado y me beso.

**ITAPOV**

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde que nosotros tres habíamos "muerto", Ali tenía 23 años y yo 24 años.

Me estaba preparando para ir a cenar con mi novia, estábamos cumpliendo 4 años de novios. Pero hoy era diferente, cuando estuve listo, la fui a recoger a su apartamento el cual ahora compartía con Karen, yo vivía solo, en una casa, pero dentro de poco ya no estaría solo.

Habíamos intentado vivir juntos, pero eran 3 peleas diarias, así que decidimos vivir separados.

Al llegar ella salió con un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla(N/a: en mi perfil) se veía hermosa.

-hola amor te ves preciosa- le dije.

-¿me dejas primero saludarte y luego me halagas?- me dijo mientras me besaba.

-ok- le dije.

-hola bebe- me dijo y la bese otra vez.

-vamos- la lleve a un restaurante muy lujoso que no quedaba muy lejos, había reservado una mesa de esas que son privadas, entramos, nos sentamos y ordenamos, y empezamos a hablar de la vida, ella ahora estaba estudiando diseño de modas, y ya solo le faltaba 3 meses para acabar, me alegraba saber que ya tenía trabajo, en una tienda exclusiva para vestidos, yo ahora era abogado y a pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo en el trabajo me había ido muy bien. Llegaron nuestras órdenes y cenamos hablando.

-Ali, yo quería preguntarle algo muy importante- le dije de repente, ella me miro.

-dime- me levante me arrodille frente a ella, saque una caja de mi bolsillo, la abrí dejando ver el anillo que mi madre me había dado y le dije.

-¿te gustaría ser mi esposa?- ella me sonrió y me dijo.

-pero por supuesto que claro que si- yo le puse el anillo, me levante y la bese.

Y así fue 4 meses después nos habíamos casado y a los 3 meses de ser esposos Ali me dio la gran noticia de que estaba embarazada, para estas fechas Deidara que se había vuelto el mejor artista de la aldea y contraía matrimonio con Karen quien era profesora en un jardín infantil, los cuales habían tenido a su hijo 1 año antes que naciera Kazuki.

Mi pequeño hijo Kazuki, ya tiene 4 años y yo no podía estar más agradecido con la vida y con el destino, por haberme dado una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz y que Ali y yo pudiéramos _VOLVERNOS A ENCONTRAR_

**FIN **


End file.
